The Blood Wars: Something in the Wind
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: REVISED! Its been 4 years since the Blood Wars, But with the rising threat of their return. Can a rag tag group of Heros take down a evil High Lord and keep those horrible wars a memory? Couples so far CxT,ZxA, a little YXV.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the world of Aretha, It's been 4 years since the terrible Blood Wars and on the horizon the threat of their return. The raining High Lord of Midgar along with his evil guard called the Blood Core, which terrorizes the citizens; seek to renew the Blood wars with the Neighboring Kingdom of Korinth. Can a ramshackle group of heroes up together to save the people from another terrible war. **

**Characters:**

**Tifa Lockhart Age 22- She is a strong fighter, who has lived on her own since she was 16. She answers to no one and is very confident in her fighting ability. She is guarded and closed off and won't let anyone in. But has she finally met her match, as a mysterious swordsman walks into her life.**

**Cloud Strife Age 24- He is a quiet but lethal swordsman. He along with his friend **

**Zack Fair, are traveling to the city of Midgar. He carries hidden scars , but can a spirited dark haired girl, heal those wounds.**

**Zack Fair Age 24- He to is very skilled with the sword. He is more relaxed then Cloud. He is more play by ear. Cloud and Zack have been through a lot, surviving the Blood Wars together is just one of many trials in the everlasting friendship.**

**Aeris Gainsborough Age 22- lives in Midgar as a florist she owns her own flower shop, she is kind and friendly and a certain black spiky haired guy has set his eye on this little hidden rose, she will come in the next chapter**

**Yuffie Kisaragi Age 23- She's a cheerful and proud little pickpocket that almost gets the better of Cloud and Zack when they reach Midgar. She soon joins them to show them the City.**

**Vincent Valentine Age 30- Captain of the Blood Core, but is only such because he was the Captain of the Guard with the late King. He hates the high lord but has no chose to do his bidding he has many secrets, and one could very well be centered on Cloud and Zack.**

**Cid Highwinds Age 38 - the local blacksmith, he's got a bad mouth and a foul temper. He later comes in to the story.**

**(The other descriptions will come later.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, zip nada zilch. Wish I did but I don't.**

**_The Blood Wars, no man will ever forget it. To some the mere thought brings tears to their eyes. It was called the blood wars, because the surviving soldiers described it as a sea of blood that covered the battle field. War fought solely for one man's conquest. Let Us hope they never return_**

**_-Halber Arethian Scholar_**

Tifa Lockhart stood her back to a large oak, six very large and smelly men before her. Once again her mouth got her into trouble. How she wished she could keep it shut sometimes. But she digressed. Taking her stance her fist raised ready to strike.

"Come on then, if you're not too scared." The first lunged at her, delivering a swift kick to the side of his head, his neck made an wicked snap and he fell to the ground dead.

"Anyone else wish to die today and join your comrade?" Tifa was ready, her heart was beating fast, her blood was pumping, and she was wanting more.

The next two double teamed her, one with a blade the other with only his fists. She gave a right hook, she could feel the man's nose break against her fist. She did not care she had giving up on petty and mercy when she fought. It was her and her alone, who she cared for. She had no family to protect.

The High Lord had taken care of that five years ago. Tifa's memories drove her she gave the man with now shattered nose an upper cut and he fell to the ground. The man with the knife slashed at Tifa's face, then her torso. Tifa's foot work never missed a beat she danced mockingly with the rogue bandit. Taunting him into a blind rage, to where he finally gave up his swings and drove strait for her. Tifa simply sidestepped at the last minute and brought her knee up with such force into his torso. He collapsed gasping for air. The other three bandits hung back unsure of their next move.

"What a wonderful warm up. Who's next?" a mischief grin clung to Tifa's lips. She was ready for more but not the unexpected visitors she would soon have.

* * *

Two men rode silently through the thick forest, they wore cloaks, one wore black the other a deep navy blue their faces hidden beneath hoods, and you could see their massive swords that hung on their backs. The one clad in black stopped his horse short; the other reined his mount to a halt, as he looked back to is partner.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" the one in blue looked down the road and back.

"Sounds like a small skirmish, think we should help?" the man clad in blue asked.

"Lets just check it out. We'll not jump in unless we have too." He kicked his horse into a quick trot, his friend fallowed hastily after him.

Riding up a steep hill, they found a girl fighting fiercely with 3 men, apparently there was 6 but the other three now laid silent in the dirt. The man in the black cloak took a knee and pulled down his hood to get a better view of the fight. He had spiky blonde hair and his piercing blue green eyes which watched eagerly.

This girl could fight and she was good, damn good. Her dark brown hair hung long to her waist. She wore a tight black leather tang top, black shorts that cut off at the knees, and black combat boots, that stopped mid-caf.

One man crouched down nursing his freshly broken hand, as one of the others attacked Tifa from behind. Stepping quickly she used the kneeling man as a step stool and kicked off, flipping back. She now sat on the man who came from behind shoulders. Clenching her thighs tightly, the man started choking.

Unknown to the girl, the third man took out a throwing dagger. The blonde haired man acted on instinct, he was sliding down the bank at incredible speed, disarming the man he knocked him out cold, but when he turned he was met by intense and angry burgundy eyes of the gorgeous brunette.

"This was my fight!" her tone held frustration, as if he had denied her something.

"I saved you life he was seconds from killing you." The blonde haired man was growing angry at the fact that this girl did not seem to care for his help.

"I wasn't in any danger, I had it all in hand." She put her hands on her hips.

He snorted "No danger, you say." He bent low and took up the bandit's dagger and walked towards the girl she edged back slowly, her eyes flashed to the dagger then his face she was plotting and calculating her strategy. But he wouldn't give her the chance to execute it.

Taking hold of her wrist and pinning her to a large oak he stabbed the dagger into the tree behind her. "This was your danger girl! This about found its sheath in your back!"

He turned from her, but she would not let him leave unharmed. As she went to kick him hard in the ribs, the man turned with lighting speed, took hold of her foot and sent her flat on her back to the ground his forearm resting on her throat. Never had she seen someone move as fast as this man. It infuriated her to no end. Taking her leg and leveraging her body to force him to his back she perched on top of him.

"I am not one to cross stranger, next time we meet, if we meet do not interfere in my fight." The girl took her eyes off of the man when a voice caught her ears

"Cloud, quit messing around, will you. We have places to be." Called a man from the top of the embankment, his hood was removed, which revealed his Black spiky hair. In her distraction, Cloud returned her to their original position.

"It seems I cannot stay any longer sweetheart, places to go people to see." He winked at her as he go to his feet. And bound up the hill. Once he reached the top he turned and gave a two fingered salute as her disappeared from sight.

"Bastard." Tifa murmured. She also turned away disgusted more with herself for being so weak. The bitter taste of defeat did not settle well in her mouth. Traipsing through the woods she had not gotten far when she felt something crash down on her. She tried to escape the net that had been thrown over her, but found no escape. A chuckling noise filled her ears then. A large man came into view, he was the leader of the six men she had left in the dirt.

"My precious kitten, did you think you could run away from me so easily?" he spoke with a bad French accent. Tifa jerked pathetically at the net. "You shall fetch a good price my pet." Tifa did not like the way this man spoke, or that the fact that they were so close to Midgar. It was the only city that still allowed slave trading. She was actually wishing that the man from a moment ago was interfering again.

* * *

Cloud's mind still held the girl's image, she was absolutely breathtaking. "She was a cutie, one hell of a fighter too, she could kick your ass if she really tried." Snickered Cloud's friend.

"Yours, a lot easier then mine, Zack." Shot back Cloud.

"Sure buddy, what ever you say, but you have to admit, she was a looker now."

Cloud only nodded the last thing he need was Zack's verbal attacks about thinking a girl was beautiful. He wondered if he would see her again, but it soon past as he caught a glimpse of the sign that read: _Midgar 1 mile._ His thoughts returned to their mission, the reason they were going to Midgar.

* * *

**_MIDGAR: SLAVE CELLS_**

**_Back five years before the Blood Wars, Midgar and Korinth were the largest two kingdoms of Aretha. They were allies not enemies; they were the ones making other smaller kingdoms keep the peace with their boarding neighbors. War was declared shortly after the assassination of the two rulers, and both kingdoms blamed the other… I, however, believe that there was snake slithering beneath the surface._**

**_-Halber Arethian Scholar_**

Tifa was dragged to the slave cells, which were located in the Midgar slums. She was thrown into a straw filled cold iron bar cell, to wait for her stage time. The large leader stood before her, leering evilly down at her.

"I would keep you my pet, but you would fetch such a higher price." He sneered at her, Tifa felt her blood boil. She slammed the door with her hands, and the man flinched, "Before this day is over you will painfully regret ever meeting ME." her voice was like ice, making him shiver. Trying to act unfazed his voices broke as he spoke, "Not much of a threat, when you are caged, my pet." Quickly he then retreated.

Letting out a heavy sigh Tifa walked to the back wall of the cell, leaning against it, sliding to the floor. Hugging her knees she rested her head against them to rest what little she could and come up with a plan to get herself out of the mess she was now in.

Cloud and Zack rode through the gates of Midgar, their hoods had once again concealed their faces, and inside they dismounted. "You think Vincent will listen? He is the Captain of the Blood Core." Zack asked taking in his surroundings.

"Can't be sure, but he was one of the most loyal to the King." Cloud said heading for the stables. Zack once again followed, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him stand still. A young woman she had light brown hair pulled back into a braid, tied off with a pink ribbon, she wore a long dress with a pink corset vest.

Zack watched as the girl set out flowers she would sell during the morning's market. Feeling Zack's gaze the girl looked up. At first her bright green eyes looked puzzled but she soon smiled and waved. Zack snapped back to reality and hurried off to meet Cloud at the stables.

Cloud who had watched his friend grinned "Cute wasn't she?"

Zack who still watched over his shoulder said "Yeah she is."

Cloud shook his head, "Come on.", Taking hold of Zack's shoulder, he pushed him through the stable doors.

At first it seemed that the stable master wasn't there then they heard. "Son of a Bitch! Stupid piece of shit horse." A man emerged from a stall limping. Spotting Zack and Cloud the man asked, "What the hell do you two brats want?"

"Brats? That's a first." Zack said crossing his arms. Cloud gave Zack a look that said cool it. "We need to put up our horses for a day maybe two."

"500 gil a piece." the man walked up to them, no longer limping.

"1000 GIL! He said up them up not buy them you hard hearing coot!" Zack yelled and gave the man a look like he was crazy.

"Listen here, asswip. I'll make it slow and simple for you. 250 Gil per horse for two days, just incase mind you. Then you got 100 for feedin and waterin per horse, lastly 300 just cuz I don't trust strangers with hoods. Got it blue boy?"

When the man finished he crossed his arms as well "Crystal clear gramps." Zack and Cloud took their money pouches off their belts and handed him 500 Gil a piece.

"Its Cid Highwinds. Not Gramps boy! Now leave, I'll get them put up." They didn't wait for Cid to tell them twice they walked out into the Market place. Strolling through Cloud felt someone bump into him. Catching them, he found he had a young woman in his grip. She had short black hair with a band tied around her head.

"Let go you jerk!" Cloud looked down at the girl's hand which held his money pouch. Prying it from her mitts, "Now you can go." He released her then.

"Can't blame a pickpocket for trying. You gents aren't from around here are you? Need someone to show you around?" She acted as if she had just done a friendly gesture.

"Who do you think you are? You try to pickpocket someone then try to help them!" Zack looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja anywhere. That was neat how you caught me no one has ever done that, so I'm feeling guilty." She said to Cloud, with a cheerful smile.

"Need a place to stay? Its not much but I can take you to a good place, better then these inns of the upper city."

Cloud turned to Zack, "Might as well. We'd be less noticeable in Lower City." Zack gave a nodded

"Fine," Yuffie tossed something at Zack, which turned out to be his own money pouch. "Besides your to easy."

"You little twerp!" Zack started for her but Cloud stopped him. "Lets just get to this place then we can go from there."

"The lets go." Yuffie started to skip down the market headed towards the slums. The boys followed close behind.

Once they reached the slums, Cloud and Zack came across something that made their stomach turn. A large stage, on it was two men in shackles, another holding their chains, and a forth man auctioning them off.

"I thought that slavery had been prohibited?" Zack watched the stage his voice heavy with hate.

Yuffie stepped beside them. "It had been, but after the Blood Wars, the High Lord reinstated it. Now you have to be careful a slave trader doesn't get you, cause they can pass anyone off as a slave, especially females."

* * *

The door to Tifa's cell opened with a bang, and two men came through with shackles. Sizing her roughly, locking them on her hands and feet. Kicking and screaming in anger they pulled her to the stage.

"Here comes our next one folks, She's a hell cat now. She'll be a tough one to break, but who doesn't like a challenge!" called the auctioneer. Tifa was shoved onto the stage she fell to her knees, but stood quickly. Feeling slack in the chain she moved fast and wrapped it around the neck of the man, who was holding the other end. Something hit her in the back of the head, making her lose her grip.

"As I told you she got fire, lets start the bidding at 2000 gil." Looking out over the crowd Tifa could see the twisted grins of men and some appalled faces of women, but one face got her. Though it was shrouded by a hood she knew it. But the expression it held was one she could not read, and he began to move toward the stage.

Cloud had been prepared for anything when they said that the next slave was a hell cat but when he saw it was the girl from earlier he about flipped. He felt a twinge of pain, as she fell to the floor of the stage. Even though she recovered well enough. Cloud watched, amused as she looped the chain around the guard's neck. But the moment they hit her he was pissed and he made his way towards the stage.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie called as she went after him but Zack stopped her.

"Don't. Cloud does things like this a lot. He's got a plan and it only involves him. Let him go this will be entertaining." A smile spread a cross Zack face. Yuffie looked at Zack the back to the Stage.

"2000 gil for the Hell Cat!" called one man from the far back.

"3000 gil!" called another.

The Auctioneer was having a field day as another man called out "5000 gil."

Tifa felt her heart fall into her stomach as the next bidder spoke. "10,000 gil!" Tifa never took her eyes off him she was hot and we're not talking about looks. She was beyond anger, no she had long past that point.

_Who did this guy think he was! _Tifa thought as she looked down at the face of the blonde haired man who had beaten her this morning.

"Sold!" Yelled the Auctioneer. "Hope you can handle her, son."

Tifa didn't even fight when they took her from the stage; she was saving all the strength that she could muster for that bastard! The fat leader from earlier, had the biggest smile on his face. Tifa was fuming when the bastard stepped into view.

"Ah good sir, you have made splendid choice." The man looked from Tifa to the leader.

"Come with me I'll get you your money." he headed to the back of the cells, where they disappeared from sight. The bastard returned moments later without the other guy. The guards looked confused, till he spoke, "Something came up. He's going to be out for the rest of the auction."

Tifa knew what he meant but luckily the guards were stupid. They removed her shackles and the man took hold of her upper arm and lead her out into the crowd towards his partner and a small girl.

**Okay its been forever since I wrote for this it needed to be revamped so I thought if I reworked it id get inspired, plus I just watched FFVII: Advent Children COMPLETE! Totally EPIC! I loved it so much better then the first version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Barret Wallace Age 42- Owner of the 7****th**** Heaven Inn lives there with his adopted daughter Marlene. Lost his right forearm in the last battle of the Blood wars. He has a strange contraption that looks like a hand, and something more. the Blacksmith Cid Highwinds had invented it for him.**

**(Okay yeah I know Marlene and Denzel are not this old but hey they need to be a little older to be a couple)**

**Marlene Wallace Age 16- She lives with her father in the 7****th**** Heaven Inn. She helps out in the kitchen with her friend Denzel, who she like more then just as a brother or friend.**

**Denzel Age 17- Was taken in by Barrett when his parents were killed in the cross fire of a Battle. He is in love with Marlene, but doesn't want to tell her because he doesn't think she thinks that way about him. He works as the kitchen boy for the 7th Heaven Inn. **

**Reno Age 26- Blood Core guard, He's a wiseass and likes to act big and bad. It's true that he and his pal Rude Survived the Blood Wars but only because they were the personal Bodyguards of the High Lord.**

**Rude Age 26- Another Blood Core guard, he is always dragged into trouble along side Reno. But he always seems to get them both out of trouble.**

**Reeves Age 30- he shows up at the 7th Heaven Inn in a few chapters, he was once a general for the Midgar army. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FFVII. NONE OF IT!**

_**The High Lord, formally known as Sephiroth the King of Midgar's advisor. He took the throne only as high lord in place of the king temporarily, it was he who gave the order to declare war on Korinth, because not only had the King been killed but so had his only son. In my research it was able to discover that the boy had lived and joined In the Blood Wars. But I believe it is unknown to the High Lord or he may have wished it, because once someone has tasted the sweet taste of power, it will consume them, making them beg for the poisonous nectar.**_

_**-Halber Arethian Scholar**_

Cloud was on edge the whole way to the 7th Heaven Inn, the place Yuffie was taking them, because the girl had not said a word. Not even a single noise, but Cloud felt her gaze on him with every step.

"Here we are! The 7th Heaven Inn. Come on in I'll introduce you to Barret." Yuffie lead them in. Inside there was a large black man, that Zack and Cloud assumed to be Barret, who was setting two pints on the bar. He looked up at them.

"Who have yeah brought to me now Yuffie." Barret asked coming out from behind the bar.

"I tried to pickpocket this guy but he caught me so I thought I'm make it up to him." Yuffie said pointing to Cloud.

"Don't you mean them." Zack lowered his hood.

"No I mean him, you were the sucker." Zack bit his tough refraining from saying anything.

Cloud lowered his hood, "We need a room for the next couple of days. " Barret narrowed his eyes at the both of the guys, like he knew them but couldn't place them from where.

Barret then called over his shoulder. "Marlene, come here sweetie." Cloud and Zack looked at each other, Zack mouthed the word "sweetie". This guy looked like he could kill you with one blow, but yet after that comment the boys realized that he was a softie.

A young teenage girl came from a door behind the bar, she was a little pale and had brown hair tied back into a pony-tale. Behind her stood a young man his hair was shaggy and a good 5 inches taller then the girl. "Yes dad?" answered Marlene.

"Denzel and you go see if that room up stairs is ready."

"Sure, come on Denzel." Marlene pulled Denzel along behind her.

"There's a table in the corner you all can sit at. I'll be with ya in a minute." The four of them headed to the table Cloud made the girl sit between him and Zack so she couldn't make a brake for it early. She gave him a glare that could kill but Cloud wasn't fazed. Yuffie paused before the table. "Well I got ya here. See ya." With that Yuffie hurried out the door before anyone could ask where she was going.

Barret returned after a few minutes. "Your room's ready, do you want somein to drink or eat?"

"I'll take whatever you got to eat and drink." Said Zack stretching.

"I'm going to take her up to the room since I can tell she's just going to sit there." Cloud stood up but when he grabbed her hand she jerked it away. Cloud bent down til his nose about touched hers. Looking into her Burgundy eyes he kept his voice low and calm.

"You're coming up stairs or you're going to sit down here and participate in a conversation. The choice is yours." The girl shot up knocking over her chair as she did., pushing past Cloud, and walked up the steps. Cloud just grinned at her actions.

When he opened the door it appeared that no one was in there. Quickly he raised his arm to block a blow with his forearm. Glancing over to see that his attacker was once again the girl. Shoving her back they squared off.

" I don't like violence against women, but you insist on fighting me, I'll make you a deal, you win I let you go with out a single objection. I win you give me your name and why you are so angry with me. Deal?"

The girl nodded. "No, you see you have to say something to agree or it's off." She took her stance, "Very well."

Tifa was ready to reclaim victory from this man. But before she made her move he held up her hand silently telling her to give him a minute. She could see a huge sword strapped to his back, which she had failed to see earlier. He then pulled off his cloak. He tossed it to the bed to join his sword, he had placed there. He wore black pants, and a black leather vest and a white tunic underneath that were rolled to the elbow. He too, took his stance.

Tifa charged she jumped up with her left foot kicked at him but he deflected it easily, but as she spun around her right foot caught him off guard knocking him in the head. Even though he fell into the night stand, sending all of the things on it to the floor, It didn't take him long to recover, he latched on to Tifa's arm as she tried a right hook. He twisted it behind her back.

"Are you finished?" he asked keeping a strong hold on her arm.

"Never!" she elbowed him hard in the side, twisted free. She lunged at him as fast as she could but he was faster.

Taking the heel of his hand, hitting her just below the ribs, forcing all the air out of her lungs. Cloud stopped her from falling, cradling her as she caught her breath. He picked her up, moving his things, he sat her on the bed, He pulled a chair up close.

"Now it's over, or will you not keep your word?" taking a deep breath she forced herself to speak.

"No, you …won…I'm done. You are not… like other fighters I have come a cross."

"No I'll have to say I'm not. So our deal, what's your name?" A first she didn't look like she would answer.

"Tifa… Tifa Lockhart." She was had recovered her breath then.

"Lockhart, I know that name. Are you the daughter of Dominic Lockhart Duke of Foresight?" Tifa got up from the bed, she went to the window. She was silent for a long time before she said.

"That was my father, he's dead now so what does it matter."

"It matters a lot you are the heiress to a very large sum of-" Tifa whirled around and cut him off harshly, "A large sum of what! Scorched land littered with graves and ghosts, or tainted, filthy money!" Tifa's words were bitter and filled with pain. They hit Cloud deeply, bring his own memories rushing back.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up a hurtful subject, forgive me. Leave when you want." Cloud left with out another word.

When Cloud reached the bar room he found Zack was missing, so he figure he went out for some air. Cloud headed for the bar, to take up residence on a bar stool.

* * *

While Cloud took the girl up stairs, Zack went behind the bar to the door, he assumed was the kitchen. He was correct, Marlene was sitting at a table, pealing potatoes and talking to the boy, Denzel, who noticed Zack in the doorway.

"Your food will be out in a minute Sir." Denzel said dryly, Marlene threw a small potato pegging Denzel in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He turned to her rubbing the back of his head.

"Be nice, he's a guest." As much as Denzel would have loved to have not said anything he knew he should, because a potato might slip from Marlene's hand again.

"I'm Sorry for being rude it will be out shortly."

Zack chuckled "I just came to say you don't have to make it. I'm going out for a bit."

When Zack turned to leave he hear Denzel. "There was no need to apologize." there was a slight pause then came "Ow! Quit Marlene!"

Out in the slums, Zack made his way, past the now disserted slave stage, up the ally to the market place. Zack stopped and watched as the young woman in pink was selling some flowers to an elderly gentleman. Some kids racing past pushed over one of the metal vase, crashing it to the ground

"Watch where you're going you might hurt someone!" Called the girl as she went to set the right and pick up the flowers before they wilted. But Zack got there first he alright had the vase up and most the flowers returned to the proper place.

"Thank you very much. I am Aeris, and you are?" the girl smiled a warm and sweet smile.

"Zack Fa-, Zack Foster." He was quick to catch himself from saying something he shouldn't.

"Well Zack Foster, your not from around here then?"

Zack shook his head, "Afraid not. Have you lived in this city long?"

"This was my grandmother's shop. She left it to me a few years ago. She and my grandfather moved to the country."

"It's a very nice shop. I…I guess I should leave you alone to work." Zack turned to leave.

"Wait!" Aeris said and Zack was back in a flash like an excited puppy, "Yes!"

Aeris smile. "Would you mine helping me put all of these away?" That smile of hers melted Zack's insides he became putty in her hands. "Not at all. Whatever you want."

Aeris giggled "Alright, thank you."

"You are welcome." he said half dazed. The two of them set to putting up all the flowers for the night.

Once they were done, Aeris asked "Would you like to stay for supper? I have some stew."

Zack nodded "That would be great."

"Follow me then." Aeris lead Zack into her small but cozy home that was a joined to her shop. Zack took a seat at the table, as Aeris took down two wooden bowls from the cupboard.

"So, where are you from, Zack?" Zack stiffened a bit, he couldn't tell her where and he hated to lie to her." Aeris saw his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Let me guess Korinth, am I right?" Zack was floored, _how could she have guessed that. _Thought Zack.

Aeris gave him a smile. "I'll take that as a yes, but don't worry the Blood Wars are over, everyone here is at peace with your people. I do not care if you are a Korinthian. I can sense you are kind at heart, even though you don't believe it." Aeris sat a bowl of stew in front of Zack, his mouth hanging open.

"I've always been in touch with peoples emotions, it's a gift." Zack smiled at Aeris who did in return. They spent their time talking, both of them exchanging life stories, they talked for a very long time, but Zack soon realized he needed to get back to the Inn.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Aeris stood in the doorway her hands held gently behind her back. Zack leaned in and place a kiss on Aeris's cheek.

"That's a promise." Aeris was as pink as the bow in her hair, with blush her hand holding the cheek Zack had just kissed. Zack grinning like a Cheshire cat as he made his way back to the Inn.

* * *

**Author's Note: (The world this all takes place in is and alternate Middle Ages. It's got some, you know upgrades like, magic being real or you know indoor plumbing those kinds of upgrades. So just go with the flow.)**

_**The Prince of Korinth led his men bravely into battle, fighting along side his men as an equal. It's said that in the bloodiest battle of the Blood Wars, the Prince was saved by a soldier not from Korinth, but from Midgar. It soldier took the blow that was intended for the Prince and was gravely injured. The Prince, in gratitude gave up his tent, so this soldier would have a place to rest. The next morning, the Prince found that the soldier was gone. To me it seems long time friendships cannot be forgotten so easily, but it could only be the passing dream of an old man.**_

_**-Halber Arethian Scholar**_

It was completely dark outside and the bar was now deserted with a few exceptions. Cloud took a drink of his pint, as Zack sat on the barstool next to him.

"Where have you been?" Cloud asked lazily.

"Remember that flower girl, from this morning?" Cloud nodded. "Well I went to introduce myself." Zack was grinning again.

Cloud just shook his head; soon Barret came out from the kitchen. "You need anything?" he directed his question to Zack.

"Nah Thanks Big Guy. I jus-"

"Now I remember you two. I saved your backsides at Cosmo Canyon." It took Zack a moment to remember but Cloud looked like he had known the whole time.

"Yeah you did, that was not one of our better ideas." Zack said chuckling.

"Our idea? That was all you my friend, I just went I long with it." Zack elbowed Cloud hard in the ribs.

Barret let out a roar of laughter, "You two were both sittin ducks." Barret put his right arm on the bar to lean on. Seeing his arm, which was a strange metal contraption that looked like an arm, it had a glove covering it up for the most part, and Zack asked in a serious tone, "When did that happen?"

Barret looked down at his arm for a brief moment. "Got the damned thing blown off by, what you might call friendly fire. Some of our boys, under the orders of Hojo, were messing around with trying to compact Mako and sorcery into a bomb but back fired. Took out quite a radius too."

Cloud's jaw clenched at the word Mako and the fowl name Hojo. Zack looked over at Cloud, he knew what pain Hojo had cause the both of them, and for Cloud it ran a bit more personal. He then focused back to Barret. "Hojo's never cared about casualties. Just his own experiments."

Cloud stood up and started for the stairs. "I'm going to bed." And with that he was gone. Zack let out a heavy sigh and propped his chin up with his hand.

"Boy's got some tidings with Hojo?" Barret took a seat on a chair behind the bar.

"You could say that." Zack grabbed Cloud's pint looked in it and took a swig, then went on. "Hojo has an expiration date that's due soon, long with the High Lord."

"You need help making good on that date?" Barret said leaning back and crossing his arms.

Zack leaned in closer, "You offering?"

"Yep, I'm not the only one who'd be willing; there are a number of us who'd help." Barret said leaning back and crossed his arms proudly.

Zack nodded looking off to the side thinking. "Can you get them all here tomorrow night; Cloud and I have an old friend to visit first."

"They'll be in the back room here, at nightfall."

"Good, the more we get the easier we can pull this thing off." Zack tipped back the pint and drained it.

Cloud opened the door and to his surprise, Tifa was still there, sitting patently on the bed. "Thought you'd be gone by now." Tifa jumped slightly when he spoke she had not heard him open the door.

"We had a deal. I've only done half of it." Stepping into the room Cloud closed the door.

"I see." Tifa looked at the floor as he came closer.

"I have a question for you though." Cloud sat down reclaiming the chair by the bed. "What is it?"

Tifa looked over at him; she fidgeted, not liking how he was so close, only inches away. "How do you move so fast? I'm fast but I don't know of anyone being as fast as you."

Rubbing his temple then settling his chin on his thumb and forefinger he answered. "Back when the Blood Wars first began, I was imprisoned in the Vulcan Prison. I found that I was to be the new test subject of a man by the name of Hojo."

Tifa listened, watching Cloud's face as he looked off into space, his memories all coming back like a flash flood. "He liked to experiment with Mako and Sorcery, he would inject Mako it into his test subjects. A lot his experiments failed I was one of them, they threw me out like trash"

Cloud's jaw tighten again, but when he caught sight of Tifa, she had a soft look in her eyes like she had felt the same level of pain he had. But he knew she would not share that with him just yet.

"A local farmer found me and cared for me, He had thought I was a soldier left behind from a battle that had recently occurred near there." Cloud looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Tifa still listening intently. "When I was healing, I felt like I had come out of an endless sleep. It was like I had to learn to walk, talk, and function all over again." Cloud let out a heavy sigh as he continued "It didn't take long for me to realize that Hojo's experiments worked. I could run faster, jump higher, all of my senses where heightened. My body could heal its self in minutes, but I look back and think. Could any of it have been avoided?"

"I think that too… wondering if I could have done something … anything to prevent the things that have happened." Tifa spoke quietly like she was replaying an event in her mind over and over. "It was after the first year before the Blood Wars, the High Lord came to our home with his army… I was 15 at the time. I was headed into my father's study to ask him why they were there when…"

She paused trying to find the words and get past the pain. Cloud let her take her time she had not rushed him and he would not do it to her. When she finally spoke tears threatened to spill down her face, but she kept them in check, "I found The High Lord over my father's body, his sword bloodied and in hand." Tifa's tighten her fists, which began to shake in anger.

"He took me from the house, locked all the servants in the mansion and burnt my home with my father's body and all the others still inside. Later he brought me here to Midgar, that's when he started the slave trade again...he slaved me out after." Tifa got up and walked away from them bed, as she did Cloud wondered if he should tell Tifa his entire story and be as truthful with his past as she, but he didn't give his trust out that easily.

"Took me a year to get free from my slave master, my slavery ended with his death." Turning she looked back at Cloud. "I told you once I wasn't one to cross; I have no trouble killing, Cloud. I was on my way here to kill the High Lord, but my first fight with you made me think that I was not strong enough, when you showed up at the Slave Stage, I realized I got a chance, To fight you and to prove to myself that I could kill him, but as you know that didn't turn out so."

They both were silent for a time, Cloud was the first to speak, "Zack and I came here to kill the High Lord as well, and he's plotting something that can't come to pass."

"I'm in! I'll help you anyway I can." Tifa smiled happily, "I'm always looking for a good fight." Cloud let out a laugh, "Is that how you came to be in the slave cells, looking for a good fight?"

Tifa's face had became flustered, "No if you hadn't barged in I wouldn't have fallen into that bastard's trap."

Cloud stood swiftly and walked up to her, "As I have said before, If I hadn't intervened you would be dead." Tifa not backing down stepped closer to him, till she was less then an inch away.

"I would thank you but you insulted me by bidding on and buying me at auction earlier today." Cloud moved closer making forcing Tifa back up a step.

"Like I would waste 10,000 gil for your sorry hide." Cloud held back his amusement when he saw her eyes turn fierce, with anger.

Tifa went to slap him but he snatched her hand out of the air with ease. "Easy now you don't want to start something that will bruise your pride anymore."

Jerking her hand away, Tifa let out a frustrated groan and sat down on the bed again her back to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head as he grinned, he would enjoy tormenting her, and it was so easy. Pealing of his vest and tunic he walked to the bed so he could take off his boots Tifa turned her head slightly to see what he was doing. Her eyes grew large when she saw he had his shirt off.

"What are you doing!" she leaped from the bed keeping her back to him. Setting Cloud pulled at his right boot.

"Getting ready to go to bed. Have a problem with that?"

Tifa whirled around, "Yea I do! Why didn't you get more then one room?"

Cloud twisted around, "Well sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you to get so attached to me that you would stick around." Cloud went back to removing his boot, so he could hide the smile that played on his lips.

Tifa, however was not smiling but she wasn't saying anything to give him anymore satisfaction. As her eyes bore into his back she could see many scars, littering it. Her face softened as she inspected his back. There was one in particular that caught her attention. It was about an inch or more wide, and stretched from the middle of his back around to his front torso. She felt for him more then he would have known then, So when he looked back around, and spied her he knew exactly what she was looking at, but instead of pity he could see, she was once again lost in her memories that must have not been happy ones. Seeing that he had caught her staring she looked away.

"So where am I suppost to sleep then?"

"Well," Cloud glanced around, "I think that there's the chair, the floor, or the other half of the bed."

She put her hands on her hips. "If you think for a second that I am going to sleep in the same bed as you, you're insane!"

Spreading out his arms, "Then you know your other options." Pulling back the covers, Cloud settled into sleep.

Tifa through her hands in the air. She looked back to the bed and smiled to herself. Reaching over, she pulled the top blanket off, then proudly walked over to the far corner, and wrapped her self up in the blanket. Tifa acted like she had gained a small victory while Cloud acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

Downstairs, Zack and Barret seemed to have gotten into a drinking contest, while reminiscing about war stories, and were now a little more then half-tied. Zack was passed out, with his mouth open, and drool forming a puddle around his cheek on the bar top.

Barret unaware was still talking to him. "Ya knooow kid, Thisss iss the best fun, I've had in a long timm." Barret zonked out after that.

Marlene Stepped out of the kitchen holding a small blanket. She went over to Barret, placing the blanket over him. Denzel came out soon after.

"What about him?" He indicated Zack with a nod of his head. "I think they'll both be fine. Let's leave them where they are." Marlene kissed Barret's forehead, then she backed up next to Denzel. "Now we need to get to sleep too." Marlene said as she headed through the Kitchen to her room. Stopping and half turning, "Good night Denzel." she smiled and Denzel blushed. "Night." he muttered as he hurried to his own room. Marlene's face fell a little at his hurried departure, she then turned to go into her room at the back of the kitchen.

Sometime in the middle of the night Tifa awoke to the sound of low moans. Opening her eyes to nothing but black, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness; she soon realized that the sounds were coming from Cloud over on the bed.

He wasn't just moaning he would thrash from side to side. Tifa steadily got to her feet and made her way over to the bed. Putting her knee on the bed she leaned over and put her hand on Cloud's forehead. He was broke out in a cold sweat. She caressed the side of his face.

"Shh, it's okay Cloud." he jostled again, still held in the iron grip of his nightmare. But Tifa was determined, getting closer, she put her arm around him, not only was she trying to sooth him with her embrace she was also trying to hold him still.

"You're alright. You're not in Vulcan anymore. Your fine, I've got you." whispering softly into his ear, he began to relax. His whimpers and cries were silenced, as for Tifa, she fell asleep softly stroking Cloud's arm, making sure that he knew even if he wasn't conscious that he was safe and free from Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sephiroth: Age 30- He is the High Lord. Before the Midgar King was killed, Sephiroth was his advisor, and only became High Lord after the Prince was **_**killed**_**. Sephiroth follows every whim of his mother Jenova.**

**Jenova: Age old bat- She has her son tightly wrapped around her little finger. The Midgar King allowed her to live in the Palace to be near her son.**

**Rufus Shinra: Age 34- he is the new advisor to the High Lord, but he is just for show. Its unknown if he is a good man or not.**

**Cait Sith Age ?- Comes in riding Red XIII's back, he's a little zany but more the merrier right?**

**Red XIII Age 48- a large cat like creature with the ability to talk. (You know what I mean) He shows up at the meeting along with Cait Sith and want to help anyway they can.**

**Kadaj Age 24– He works with Hojo at Vulcan will his presence at the ball throw Cloud and Zack's plan off?(I'm so BSing his age there)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

_**The truth be known the Blood Wars could have ended after the first year, but each time the two Kingdoms' ambassadors were to meet, they would always be interrupted by a fight between soldiers. But when the Blood Wars were finally coming to an end, The High Lord and the Prince of Korinth were the ones who would be present to put an end to the chaos. The Winsor Plains, was the location, where they would sign the Treaty of Winsor that ended the Wars. The High Lord said, as he began to leave, and I quote, "Take care Prince. You will never know when something like this will return." I was present and I tell you the look in the High Lord's eyes and the wicked grin on his face was nothing other then pure malice.**_

_**-Halber Arethian Scholar**_

Zack was dreaming peacefully of Aeris, he was barely on the bar stool, seconds from falling off. Then there was Barrett snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Denzel walked out of the kitchen. Looking at the both of them he just shook his head and let out a drawn out huff. Which seemed to trigger Zack falling off his stool finally. He landed with a loud thud, his head shot up, jumping to a groggy alert, looking around seeing nothing to show a hint of danger he dropped his head making a duller thud and claiming the floor as his new bed. Barret gave another loud snore, still in his own little world.

Marlene came out of the kitchen with a basket in hand. "Their not up yet!" Marlene said putting her hands on her hips.

"Does it count if they move?" Marlene shot Denzel a glare and shook her head. Denzel grinned as she crossed her arms. "Well… we might as well just leave them. Dad should wake up soon, let's head to the market." Marlene wrapped her arm around Denzel's and she pulled him out the door.

Upstairs Cloud felt himself comfortably laying half on something, opening his eyes he squinted till his eyes focused. What his eyes focused on surprised him, but only for a moment, he was half laying on Tifa's chest, his arm draped a cross her torso. It felt strange to lay like that with her there at first, but Cloud though he could get used to it very easily.

She had comforted him in the night, putting aside her anger. Remembering his childish fear with bitterness, His dream was that of being caged back at Vulcan. He could feel the pain like it was real, it was crippling him, till out of all the horror there was a beautiful angel pulling him free from his agony and torture.

Tifa shifted in her sleep, unconsciously making them switch positions. She was the one now resting on his chest. She also unknowingly pulled Cloud closer to her, snuggling up to him. If she only knew what she was doing she would go ballistic. Her scent filled all of his senses, it was Lilac and Lavender, taking it in, memorizing it. Tifa twisted again, Cloud knew she would wake soon and she would defiantly not want to explain herself to him, so he quickly and carefully got out of the bed. Cloud stood looking down at Tifa, not wanting to take his eyes off her, but he need to get ready so that he and Zack could go and meet with Vincent. Cloud need answers that only Vincent could supply.

After he was dressed, Cloud went down stairs where he found Zack on the floor now sprawled out. Barret was stretching his arms out wide, with a yawn.

"Best sleep I had in a while." Scratching his stomach lazily he looked over the bar at Zack on the Floor. "Hey sleeping beauty! Get your sorry ass off my floor. I'll have customers before to awful long."

Cloud walked over to Zack, who felt him hovering and threw his arm over his eyes. "You know… his voice is not a soothing or tranquil sound I want to hear in the morning. Kinda leaves a ringing that makes your head throb."

Cloud laughed, Zack squeezed his eyes shut and angrily pointed at Cloud. "No loud noises."

Tifa came down and called "Good Morning!" Zack groaned and covered hid ears. Cloud started laughing again, as he bent down and hauled his friend to his feet.

Tifa crossed the floor to them, when she did she was met with a glare from Zack. "You are evil." His voice was low and wounded. Tifa looked to Cloud, who just shook his head.

"Don't mind him, Zack needs to learn that he can't best everyone in a drinking contest." Cloud set Zack back up on a barstool.

"So what is on our agenda today?" Tifa asked once again turning to Cloud.

Cloud's eyes snapped to her face. "You're staying here, while Zack and I go see an old friend." Tifa just nodded he could tell that she was holding back an objection that so wanted to spill from her mouth, but kept it to her self.

Barret set a tall glass of some kind of concoction, in front of Zack. "Take a swig of that and you'll perk right up."

Blindly giving in he took a big drink, and a moment later he was gagging "What! What the hell's in that!"

Barret leaned on the bar and chuckled, "You don't want to know."

Zack looked at Barret like he grew another head. "How can you do that?" Barret now looked at Zack like he was mental.

"How can you have put so much booze away and be cheerful in the morning?" Barret let out a roar of laughter, Zack glare was venomous as he held his pounding .

Taking Tifa by the elbow gently, Cloud took the distraction to say, "Don't get me wrong I'm grateful… for what you did… but you need to stay here. Zack and I might start a ruckus and you don't need to get caught up in it just yet."

Tifa pulled out of his grasp and put her hand on the side of his face, "That's all you had to say." She gave him a soft and light smack with her hand. When she stepped around him, Cloud grinned at her attempt to bait him with her sarcasm.

"Come on Zack." Cloud took hold of his friend's shoulder and pulled him along. Tifa waked them go, but she was more lost in thought. When she woke up she found herself alone in the bed. She figured that Cloud hadn't remembered any of it and if he had, he'd play it off like nothing had occurred. But that wasn't the cases, He had remembered and Tifa felt her cheeks warm. "Girl, what's going through that head of yours?" Barret shook her from thought.

"Nothing." She covered hastily.

Barret snorted "You're a bad liar."

Marlene and Denzel came in pretty soon. "Morning Dad." Marlene called as she went to the bar "I'm Marlene and myself proclaimed bodyguard over there is Denzel." She pointed to the young man heading for the kitchen.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Denzel just dipped his head to her and disappeared through the doorway.

"He's shy around strangers. You want to come back to the kitchen. Denzel and I could use the company, unless you have something else to do?"

Tifa gave her a warm smile and shook her head. "I don't have anything to do in fact."

A large smile spread a cross Marlene's face. "Well then just follow me."

Tifa spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon talking with Marlene and Denzel with the occasional Barret interruption.

Cloud and Zack walked down the ally head for the Blood Core's headquarters. "Barret said he would help if we needed it and he said their were others that would also help." Zack spoke quietly so only Cloud could hear him.

"How many? Did he say?" Zack shook his head. "They are all meeting at 7th heaven tonight."

Cloud nodded "Tifa said she would help as well, but first we have to see if Vincent is still the man we once knew."

As the boys drew near the headquarters, their hoods raised concealing their faces, which made the two guards stopped them. One had bright red hair that matched his red uniform, the sign of a Blood Core Guard; the other was a tall bawled man that wore dark glasses.

"Lower your hoods and state your business." Said the man in the dark glasses. The boys did so with out a word.

"What's two gents like you wanting? Gonna joining the Blood Core?" asked the redhead rather hotly.

"Something like that. Is the Commander in?" Zack asked looking down at the redhead who stood a foot shorter then him. For his short stature the small guard still tried to challenge Zack.

"Don't I know you?" asked the Red head.

"Nope, just have one of those faces." There was another silence, Zack held an easy and calm gaze while the short man studied him.

"Leave your weapons here. Then go on in. He's the first door on the right." Said the tall man in the shades.

"Thanks Pal." Zack clapped him on the shoulder as he and Cloud slipped by. After they were gone the redhead looked over at his partner.

"We were in the middle of a conversation, Rude?" The bawled man didn't move, only said, "Shut up Reno."

Vincent Valentine sat at his desk, his crimson eyes even more blood shot then normal as the gazed down at The High Lord's recent orders, lying out in front of him. His head shot up when he heard the door close. His eyes grew large when he saw who was sitting in front of his desk.

His expression dulled as he spoke, "You took your sweet time returning didn't you." His line of vision focused mainly on Cloud.

From his lazy slouching position in the chair, Cloud straitened. "Didn't feel the need." Vincent leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You would think you would have a better since of responsibility then that." Looking to Zack he asked, "And what of you? If you're here to see what the High Lord is up to, then have a look at these." Vincent picked up the papers in front of him, holding them out for Zack to take from him.

In hand Zack read aloud, "You are to assemble a small group of the best Blood Core and send them to The Ancient City for a recon mission, and stealth is of great importance." Zack stopped and looked at Vincent.

"That's on Korinthian Land, What is he think? This violates a good portion of the treaty." Said Zack as he threw them back to the desk in anger.

"Zack you of all people should have seen the treaty as a momentary cease-fire." Vincent picked up the papers, looking at them he let out a heavy sigh, as Zack returned to leaning against the far wall.

"A cease-fire that's lasted 4 years! What else is he planning Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"He's found something. I don't know what, he does not trust me. But from what I gather, he's not after just Korinth, he was every kingdom under one rule, his." Vincent watched the boys' faces as they didn't seem that surprised. "You could stop him Cloud, you know it yourself."

Cloud face held no expression he just looked blankly at him. "The High Lord is hosting a ball tomorrow, but its a cover. He's also hosting a meeting, but the only person that has full details is Shinra his advisor. Vincent leaned forward and rested his arm on the desk. "One more thing, its invitation only but the guard will be slack." His voice giving hint.

"I don't know, Zack feel like crashing a party." Cloud looked back at his friend who shrugged, "Could be fun but is that something you really want to do?"

"I could manage." Cloud looked to Vincent. "Think you could merit invitations?"

He dipped his head, "Not a problem, but how are you two going to keep people from recognizing you?"

"Most people in Midgar have never seen the two us for 10 years, let alone me so I think we're safe. Besides we can just steer clear of Sephiroth." Zack said shrugging his shoulders.

Cloud stood up to leave, but he stopped before he headed to the door. "Thank you Vincent. I'm… glad you are still the same as you were back then, I'll put an end to Sephiroth and you can claim Midgar as your own."

Vincent shook his head. "I cannot, nor will I accept it, when there is an heir still alive."

Cloud turned "The heir's dead. Don't you remember." With that he walked out the door.

Vincent let out a heavy sigh, "When will he let the past go, Zack?"

Zack pushed himself to standing; he stretched, and then scratched the back of his head. "Hard to say. I've known him all my life but Hojo messed him up pretty bad, and somewhere along the way he started to close himself off. I think that he struggles just to keep his sanity half the time." Zack got to the door and paused. "It was good seeing you Vincent, This visit went better then I had expected."

"No matter what I am forced to do, any orders that are given to me, will not sway my loyalty." Nodding once Zack left.

* * *

_**In my travels, I came across a place known as The Ancient City, a long forgotten city surrounded by a forest that in the dark of night the trees would glow. I ventured forth into the entrance to the city, coming upon another stupendous sight. Within the depths of the city, its very heart was what to me appeared to be a green swirling mist; it was a sight to behold, mere words can not describe its true beauty. As I stood there whispers filled my ears. The voices were soft and soothing; they told me that what I was seeing was the very blood of the planet, its Life Stream as they called it. I left the city soon after and returned home; I only recorded the incident I didn't tell a soul of what was hidden in the Ancient City. Some secrets should stay that way.**_

_**Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

In the back room of 7th Heaven, the room was filled with people, well it was a small room after all, didn't take many but there was a good few. Cloud and Zack stepped into the room, Cloud scanned the room, Cid Highwind, the crabby blacksmith was cussing and carrying on over with Barret. Yuffie was bouncing over with a man Cloud hadn't seen before, but the thing that really got him was a beast with bright scarlet fur and a black XIII on his left shoulder, sat patiently next to a black Cat looking thing, and to top it off the little sucker wore a crown. Cloud was sent puzzling but he soon spotted Tifa sitting next to Marlene and Denzel, but there was another girl joining them. It took him a minute but he remembered that she was the Flower girl that Zack had made goo goo eyes at the other day and had also went to visit.

Zack's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He strode over to Aeris, who also noticed him; she smiled and stood up to meet him. "I knew you would be, why do you seem surprised to see me?"

Zack scratched the back of his head as he grinned, "Well I just didn't think I'd get lucky enough to get to see you so soon, I mean I was going to go see you at your shop later tonight."

Aeris smile, "That's why I came for the most part anyway, the way you talked yesterday I figured that you'd be here and looks like I assumed correct." She wore that smile that made Zack turn into a puppy. He couldn't help it, they just seemed to click and Zack new she was special, maybe even special enough to be the one for him.

Barret gave a high pitched whistle getting everyone's attention. "Alright, Ya all are here because ya want to help those two boys over there, take out the High Lord." When he spoke Barret pointed to Cloud and Zack. Pulling out a map of the palace Barret rolled it out on the table. "Now-"

Suddenly the door to the room swung open, everyone frozen, as Vincent the Commander of the Blood Core stepped through the doorway. By the looks on almost everyone's faces you would have though hell had froze over. "You're late!" Cloud's dull tone broke through the cold silence.

Vincent dipped his head, "My apologizes." crossed the floor, all eyes were on him but he didn't even flinch, the only thing that caught him off guard was a small runt of a girl that watched him, not with filled with hate and distrust but with giddiness and delight. Residing beside Zack and Cloud, Vincent couldn't help but watch the little ninja from the corner of his eye.

"If we don't get anymore interruptions… or Blood Core members, Cloud here has a plan for the ball tomorrow night, which will put Mr. High and mighty a bit unsettled."

Cloud went to the table and everyone moved in closer as well. "Okay the Ball will be held in the Garden Ballroom." He pointed to the map as he spoke, then before he could speak again

Tifa asked "How do you know it will be in that room? There are 6 different ballrooms alone."

Cloud looked up at her, and then looked around seeing all eyes were on him. He focused back on Tifa, "The Garden ballroom is the largest and most glamorous of the 6, and knowing the High Lord that's where he'll have it."

Tifa looked like she was going to ask another question but Cloud cut her off. "The High Lord is having a gathering of Land holder most likely he wants to find out who will Ally with him."

"Ally for what?" asked Yuffie. Cloud looked at Zack who said, "We think that Sephiroth is planning to start the Blood Wars again, but this time its not just Korinth. He's after everyone and everything."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Cid spoke up, "So how are you planning to knock this bastard off his pedestal before he raises hell?"

Cloud straitened up and crossed his arms, across his chest, "Sephiroth has a false sense of security, and He's had ten years, where no one has even thought to challenge him. Zack and I will arrive at the ball, and see what this meeting is all about, and then from there we'll make our move."

Vincent then added, "The meeting is to be held on the 2nd floor in the King's old study, as for your invitations." Vincent then took out two parchment envelopes and handed them to Zack.

Cloud then looked to each individual as he spoke. "Alright, Yuffie I need you to be by the east entrance to the gardens, Barret take the south. You will be standing by incase we are caught, we'll get the information from the meeting to you. Vincent is our fall back plan but I don't want to risk him being found out. We need him on the inside. We won't be needing anyone else besides Aeris and Tifa as of yet but we will be needing you before too long."

Everyone began to talk amongst them selves as Zack took hold of Cloud's arm and pulled him away from the rest. "What the hell do are you planning for Aeris and Tifa?"

Cloud could tell that Zack's main concern was Aeris. "They will be our escorts if we show up unescorted we will stick out more. What would you rather had Yuffie?" Cloud asked trying to calm his friend. Zack, who did not find his joke funny said, "Cloud if we're caught, that puts them in danger."

Cloud didn't say anything, he realized that Aeris won't be in harms way she would be let go, for just being a commoner but as for Tifa, she wouldn't. Sephiroth went through a lot of trouble to square away her father's lands and if she reappeared that would put a damper on things. Cloud also knew that they couldn't show without an escort.

"We have to risk it." Could turned from Zack and left the small room leaving Zack to tell the girls what their job was.

* * *

An hour or so passed, Cloud sat on the bed, watching out the window of his room, while the was collecting his thoughts, when Tifa entered and slammed the door. He glanced over his shoulder but did nothing more.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I just might be recognized!" Cloud remained silent and made no motion. As for Tifa she rounded the bed and stood in front of him.

"You ignoring me isn't going to make me go away or shut-"In the blink of an eye, Cloud had risen to his feet and caught Tifa's mouth with his, causing her to cease speaking. At first Tifa fought but Cloud was too persistent, wrapping one arm around her waist while he placed the other at the base of her neck. Opening her mouth trying to protest, turned out to be a mistake because Cloud took the chance, in which he swiped his tongue against hers. Tifa instantly turned to puddle is his embrace; her resistance had been cast aside.

Feeling her submission, Cloud knew his plan had worked and knew he should pull away, but something kept him from it. There was something that he couldn't explain, as if he needed her more then just physically. In the end he tore himself away from her, he looked into her eyes that held all the same emotions that he was feeling. As much as he wanted to tell her, he had gotten her to shut up, he couldn't. He simply turned and walked out the door, leaving Tifa confused and a little hurt, by his cold manor. Hating to admit it even to herself she had felt connected to Cloud more in that instant then she had ever been to anyone else in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The beloved Queen of Midgar would hold an enormous ball which was called the Arethian Ball. Everyone from across Aretha was invited to attend, no one was an exception. It was an event that no one would miss people would plan in advance for it. Even when the Queen took ill, she was still present at the ball, because her love for it was so great. I spoke with the Queen once and asked her. What was it she loved so much about the Arethian Ball? She looked at me and smiles, as she said. "Its seeing everyone forget there differences, so they could enjoy a night of peace, if it was only for a night. I believe that without this ball our world would be a much darker place." That was the last time I spoke with her, as it was the Queen's last ball. Her condition grew worse and later that year she died. The King of Midgar couldn't bring himself to host the Arethian Ball without his Queen. The Annual Arethian Ball for the first Time since it had been started came to an end. Many say that the peace of our world died along side the Queen of Midgar._**

**_-Halber Arethian Scholar_**

The light was fading when Zack was walking Aeris home. He was unusually quiet, hardly even uttering a word, and Aeris was picking up on his hidden emotions of anger and worry. "Why are you so upset?"

Zack's head perked "Upset, I'm not-" he could see she was not going to buy it. "Okay, I am but not with you. Its just… Cloud should know that if we are caught, you and Tifa would be in as much trouble as we would be."

Aeris took hold of his arm to stop him, pulling him to face her she said, "Zack, if there is anything you should worry about, its Cloud and yourself! Tifa and I will be just fine, you're underestimating me." She raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

Zack tried to hold in a laugh but he failed, Aeris smacked him in the chest. "If you insist on laughing I can walk myself home."

Pushing past him she didn't get far before he caught her arm and spun her into his arms. He held her close, gazing into the green pools of her eyes. Zack could lose himself in them forever without a care or worry. He bent down to kiss her, only to stop. Was he moving to fast? Would she not want him to kiss her? But before he could pull back she took action and planted her soft full lips on his. Zack was shocked at first, with her boldness but they shock slipped away as he deepened the kiss. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, she didn't hesitate in allowing him in.

They remained this way until their bodies screamed for oxygen.

Pulling apart Zack said, "We need to get you home, before it becomes completely dark out." Aeris nodded as she took his hand and tugged him into walking. Even though he wanted to get Aeris home safely he was going to take his sweet time doing so, because Aeris' hand in his fit to perfectly and he didn't want to end a good thing too soon.

* * *

The next morning Tifa along with Marlene, who had left Denzel at 7th Heaven to aid Cloud and Zack with any thing, had gone to Aeris house so the three of them could come up with any kind of gowns for the ball, as for Cloud he and Zack would have to fend for themselves in coming up with attire. Luckily Vincent was willing to help; he brought them suitable clothes that would make them blend well.

Soon the time was nearing for Cloud and Zack to go and collect the girls. Zack came down the stairs; he was dressed in a dark blue waist coat, with silver embroidery along the cuffs and collar to match his silver under vest. Lastly his black breeches and black boots that went almost to his knees finished his look that was very dashing. Cloud made his way down, pulling at the tight collar; he too had the same clothes on as Zack but his waist coat was a deep emerald with gold.

Stepping next to Zack he still pulled at his collar irritated. "I forgot how much I hated these clothes." Zack rolled his eyes and threw Cloud his traveling cloak to hide his attire, because every pickpocket in the slums would swarm them, and a noble coming from the slums never looked normal.

"Come on we need to pick up the girls and hope that they are ready by the time we get there." Zack said tying his cloak about his neck.

"The longer they take the prettier they get boys." Cloud and Zack turned to see Barret leaning in the doorway. "Trust me they will knock you off your feet, the moment you see them."

Zack looked at him confused, "You've seen them already?"

Barret shook his head and chuckled, "You'll know what I mean when you get there." Turning Barret disappeared into the kitchen.

When they got to Aeris' the girls were luckily just finishing up, while the boys waited semi patently in the next room. Before too long Aeris peeked her head out from around the corner then stepped out and Zack's jaw dropped to the floor. She wore a rose colored strapless gown, a shear fabric that stretched from one shoulder to the other and also served as sleeves that stopped just before her elbows. Instead of her usual braid, her hair was half up in a bun while the rest was full of curls.

Cloud grinned at Zack's expression, "Zack your drooling." Zack wasn't fazed by the comment, he was to busy as Aeris had captivated him. Walking up to Zack, Aeris never stopped smiling at him.

_Someone once said "You know when a girl of your dreams loves you, because when she sees you… she cannot quit smiling."_

"You look amazing." Zack said, placing a kiss on Aeris' cheek. Her smile couldn't get any bigger. "Thank you very much Zack and you are looking very handsome tonight."

She turned to Cloud, "Tifa is coming, she's a little self conscious about her dress, I think." A few minutes past and Aeris left Zack's side and went back into the other room.

The boys could hear the girls' muffled chatter. "Tifa are you alright, is something wrong?" There was a shuffling, like some one turning around in a gown. A soft whisper of Tifa came, "Are you sure you can't see?"

Aeris then said, "Tifa, no one can see them, you look absolutely beautiful and if Cloud doesn't see how good you look, I'll knock him in the head." They both laughed and then Aeris reappeared through the door, followed by light foot steps.

When Tifa came into the room, Cloud's breath seemed to be stolen away. Tifa's dark hair was hanging free down her back and she wore a shy and timid expression, as for her dress it was a deep red, it was low cut showing a good portion of cleavage but not too much and the straps were off the shoulders.

Cloud, finding his air again, took charge and went to her taking hold of her hands, and leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Your worth much more then 10,000 gil."

Tifa's heart raced as Cloud started to whisper in her ear, blush caressed her face. At first she thought she should be offended but seeing his true meaning she said, "You clean up rather well yourself Cloud."

A quick smile flashed across her face, but was gone in an instant. "Well we have a ball to attend lets get going."

Tifa went to step around Cloud but she had not worn heels in so long that she tripped, but she found strong hands holding her waist from behind. Tifa stiffened, because her hair had shifted and fell over her shoulder exposing her back. She pulled away from Cloud quickly, but not before he noticed a scar that ran from the base of her neck down beneath the collar of her dress, it was not the only on there were a few others threatening to show themselves.

Tifa frantically moved her hair back into place, as Cloud knew what they were from, it tore through his heart, he was not about to ask about or draw attention to them. Pushing all thoughts way he offered her his arm as if he had seen nothing. She took it wearily watching him searching his face for any clue to if he had saw something, but she found none. Taking his arm, they exited Aeris house and Walked along with Zack and Aeris to the Ball.

The four of them stood before the Palace entrance. "Are you two sure asked Zack one final time. "Because if-"

Aeris put her figure to his lips. "Stop worrying, Tifa and I didn't get all dressed up to worry this night away, we are not only going to spy on the High Lord but you two are going to show us how well you can dance."

Zack gave a half smile, wanting to comply with her request but he just had a nagging feeling. "Let's go be fore we draw attention." Cloud and Tifa started up the steps into the lion's den, Zack and Aeris right beside them, as they entered.

* * *

**(A/Note) Okay I try to describe the ballroom, and I may not have done a very good job of it just picture a room that the back of the room is a circle and has a balcony with twin staircases that lead to the dance floor.**

_**There is very little known about the High Lord, He was once a hero of Midgar. The King had given the Title of High Lord only after the king's good friend; a man by the name of Vincent had refused to take such an honor. Once he was appointed, the High Lord changed drastically; he became a very serious and strict man. The King was blind to many of the High Lord's cruelties, but the Prince was not. The Prince did not hide the fact that he hated the high lord, and more then once did he ask his father to dismiss him. The High Lord never showed that he disliked the Prince but one could tell by his manner when the two were in the same room. I have always believed that the High Lord caused the demise of the Prince, he may not have done it personally but he played a hand in it.**_

_**-Halber Arethian Scholar**_

The Garden Ballroom was an enormous half circle room, with a large window that over looked the gardens, the main entrance to the room was on a balcony that ran around the back wall and ended with two staircases. The room was filled with music and the hum of the guests.

As Cloud and Tifa entered, Zack and Aeris close behind, Aeris and Tifa went to the rail of the balcony and gazed wide eyed over the dancers. Zack stepped beside Aeris and offered his arm, taking it they descended down the steps.

Tifa turned to Cloud so they could follow suit but she stopped when she took note of his expression, it was calm with a hint of annoyance, as He was studying one of the wall along the right side staircase as if searching for something. Moving over to him she touched his shoulder lightly, which made him snap back to reality.

"Is there something wrong Cloud?" He looked back to the wall then again to Tifa.

"No, its nothing." He took her arm gently and looped around his, so he could escort her down the staircase.

Once they reached the bottom they found Aeris and Zack had not waited on them and already started to dance. Zack twirled Aeris around before he pulled her back into his arms; she was smiling every step of the way. It was not long before the song ended and another waltz began, it one much slower then the previous.

Turning to Tifa, Cloud held out his hand while giving a small bow. "May I have this dance Lady Lockhart?"

Tifa blushed lightly with a smile, but she pushed it away and replaced it with a mischief grin. "Only if you promise not to step on my feet, Sir Cloud."

Cloud gave a small smile "I'll try, but I'll not promise you anything." She placed her hand in his; a shiver went down her spine in taking his hand.

It may have been calloused and rough from the use of his sword but when she took his hand it felt like hers belonged in it grasp. He lead her to the middle of the floor, bring her to face him he gazed deep into her deep burgundy eyes the same eyes that had once looked at him in anger, now looked at him with enjoyment. He placed his left hand gently on her waist as he took up her other with his right. Tifa could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress, making her heart beat pick up.

Soon Cloud swept her into the slow steps of the waltz; Tifa never took her eyes off of his. The blue-green hue captivated her and would not let go, it all felt like a dream almost like she was floating above the floor, and Tifa did not want it to end. Cloud too felt as Tifa did, never had he felt this way towards someone.

Cloud had only known pain and sorrow, his past was littered with horrible events that plagued him but when he was with Tifa he felt the cold ice which incased his heart, melt away and be replaced with warmth that could not be explained, but for the first time in ages he felt at peace.

Tifa laid her head on Cloud's shoulder as if it was the natural thing to, it surprised Cloud for a moment but he did nothing it felt good to have her so close. As the song was nearing the close Cloud slowly spun Tifa out but when he brought her back in, with a swift and fluid motion he dipped her. He stared once again into her burgundy eyes but could find nothing to say to her, even though something inside him told him he should.

Tifa secretly felt the same but something stopped her from pouring out her heart to him. Bring her back to her feet they remained silent, not uttering a work, stepping off the dance floor Tifa said, "Thank you for the Dance Cloud. You're a very good dancer."

Cloud was thinking of saying something sarcastic but instead, "It all in the dance partner."

Tifa was taken back, he was complementing her. "Was that… a complement?" asked a baffled Tifa. "Don't read too much into it." Cloud threw up the walls that seemed to crumble around Tifa; he looked around for Zack and Aeris.

Tifa should have known Cloud would say something like that, but why did it hurt so much. When she had laid her head on his shoulder she had felt him tense up but soon relax, then when he looked into her eyes as he dipped her she thought maybe, she hoped he might have feelings for her.

"_Wait_!" Tifa thought "_Am I falling for Cloud" _Tifa didn't even want to dwell on it let alone think of it. She couldn't. He was rude, crude, and she had seen him almost nude. Thought that was a whole other story. Tifa felt a hand take her arm gently, looking up she found it to be Cloud, his face was stern and his eyes held anger, fallowing his line of vision Tifa found The High Lord making his grand entrance and descending down the left side staircase.

"Cloud-" Tifa started

"I know" he cut her off, "we need to find Zack and Aeris."

It did not take them long to find Zack and Aeris they were camped out along the back wall underneath the balcony. "Oh look the weasel is gracing us with his presence." Zack said leaning against the wall lazily.

"He'll make his appearance, and then go to the meeting. We need to follow but not to close." Cloud said as he watched The High Lord take his place atop his pedestal, the band ceased its playing, before he began his speech.

"Comrades and… Old friends I hope you are enjoying the evening I had wished this to be a grand occasion, but not too grand as too shadow that of the Late Queen of Midgar's, may she rest in peace." The High Lord dipped his head as to honor a memory, while Cloud ground his teeth. "So drink, dance and enjoy. If you will excuse me I have another matter to attend too."

The High Lord retreated quickly as the band began again. Cloud Looked to Zack who nodded slightly then turned to Aeris.

"The party starts crashing, you to haul ass. I mean it Aeris don't stick around and try to play hero just get out to the garden. Yuffie will be waiting for the two of you."

Aeris gave him a pleasant smile, "Why would I want to play hero, that's your job." She stood up on her tip toes to place a tender kiss on his cheek. "You'll get old before your time if you worry so much."

Zack couldn't say anything; she was doing it again, making him unable to think clearly. He took hold her and gave her a passionate kiss. As if it would be his last one with her.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack and Aeris's embrace, but suddenly someone jerked him around to face them. He had only one guess who it could be, and as he met his favorite burgundy colored eyes, he felt his heart stuttered for a moment.

"Cloud you even think about getting caught, because I'll mame you." Tifa's growled in a harsh tone.

"Still hunting for a reason to fight." Tifa' eyes grew darker then they already were.

"It's not like that…I…You just need to get back so we can take down the High Lord soon as possible."

Cloud could tell she had wanted to say something else but covering it up was just easier for her, why was he trying to push her away. He had earlier when he had made his comment about not reading into it. He had actually wanted to say something, anything other then that, but his head wouldn't let him, or was it his heart?

"Don't worry Teef will be back." Not saying another word he turned away, taking hold of Zack shoulder he looked at Aeris. "I'm just going to barrow him, I'll give him back in one piece promise." Cloud and Zack slipped away leaving Aeris and Tifa to fend for themselves, in a room full of hungry wolves.

* * *

**_The Prison Vulcan is a fortress, there is only one way in and one way out, and no one was ever set free from Vulcan. When The High Lord took control he places a mad man by the name of Hojo, who turned the prison into his own experimental palace. Hojo loved to experiment with sorcery and mako, his ultimate goal was to create the perfect killing machine, but none of his experiments were successful, or so one would believe._**

**_-Halber Aerthian Scholar_**

Cloud and Zack slipped quietly and slowly down a long corridor, they were fallowing the High Lord as close as they could and still remain unnoticed. The High Lord and his minions halted in front of a large door, "Make sure everything is in place." The High Lord spoke to the minion, with a kind of puged nose to his left, with a nod the man disappeared down the corridor that leads further into the Palace.

Cloud saw that the High Lord was going to look back over his shoulder; quick Cloud pulled Zack with him down an empty side hall. In that short moment he lost sight of the High Lord, who was smiling to himself before he entered the door in front of him. Cloud and Zack looked out from their hallway.

"We've got to get in that room!" Zack whispered hotly.

"That's the King's study there's another way in, its in the room just next door," Cloud's face darkened the next room over used to be the King and Queen's personal chambers, but with the High Lord making his changes it could be anything now. He jerked when Zack touched his shoulder.

"We can't wait Cloud, let's get this over with. Tifa and Aeris are waiting." Cloud nodded. Moving quickly they slipped in to the room just on the other side of the one the High Lord had entered. Cloud was stunned by what he found he wasn't prepared for what they found inside.

* * *

Tifa fidgeted under everyone's stares and looks, she hated crowds, hated them with a passion but she had to bare it at least til Cloud and Zack got back, the only good thing was that Aeris never left her alone. She had told Tifa it was better if they didn't split up in case the boys and they need to make a hasty retreat.

"Your fine Tifa, just breath." Aeris had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Tifa could only nod but another voice caught her attention.

"Could it be little Tifa Lockhart?" Tifa froze, no one was suppose to recognize her slowly Turning she found a small silver haired elderly woman standing behind her with a wicked grin.

Tifa's blood ran cold; it was the High Lord's mother Jenova. The woman was every meaning for the word evil, this was the woman who Tifa's mother had thought a friend but the evil old bat was there the day Sephiroth slaughtered her family and burned her home, watching safely from a hill top.

"What do you want Hag!" spit Tifa, who was throwing caution to the wind.

"Oh so rude you are, I see some things never change. It's sad even a slave can pass for nobility." Jenova let out a heavy sigh, then took a sip from her wine.

Tifa ground her teeth, "What's sad is they let a son of a bitch like Sephiroth run around an play High Lord," Tifa could see Jenova's grinning face crack with anger. "Did I hit a nerve you sadistic old croon!" Tifa slashed out,

"Tifa I think that's enough. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening." Aeris tried to lead Tifa away but they were stopped.

"I agree with the young lady. Balls are meant to be a pleasant occasion." Tifa and Aeris turned to find themselves in the presence of Hojo's personal assistant Kadaj.

"Sweet Kadaj it is so good to see you. Could Sir Hojo not accompany you this evening?" Jenova's voice was sickly sweet. It made Tifa want to hurl.

"You know how his is; he doesn't leave Vulcan unless its something he wants." Kadaj smiled the same fake smile as Jenova.

Tifa studied this assistant of Hojo's, there was something about him that didn't set well with her, and his eyes had almost the exact same hue as Cloud's did. Then Tifa realized that this Kadaj was most likely to have been through what Cloud had been, but why would he side with Hojo? This all was getting to be too much for Tifa.

"You can cut the sweet act its enough to make a saint go mad." She said making Jenova give a huff, "Well we all know your not innocent."

Starting for Jenova teeth bared and ready to pounce, Tifa could see the old fungus flinch back. Tifa knew she could break the old bat like a chicken, but Aeris stopped her inches away with only one very strong grasp on Tifa's shoulder.

"Ladies can we not be civil, Mistress Lockhart would you care to honor me with a dance?" Kadaj bowed to Tifa, she flashed him a look that could murder any one and gave a short and anything but sweet.

"No!" Kadaj didn't even flinch, "Come now what harm can come from a dance."

He took Tifa's hand, even though there was a smile on his lips his touch was anything but gentle. Tifa's mood was not getting any lighter; she also had a bad feeling a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Aeris," she called over her shoulder not taking her eyes off of Kadaj, "wait for me out in the garden. After I dance with Mr. Kadaj, I'll be with you directly."

Aeris crossed her arms, "Playing the hero are we?" Tifa looked back at her and shook her head, "Just the Damsel."

Turning back to Kadaj she let him lead her to the dance floor, as she watched Aeris leave through the garden archway. That was before she noticed a pug nosed looking man walk up to Jenova and whisper something in her ear, she gave a quick nod then looked at Tifa with that same wicked grin, Tifa had seen when Jenova left her home after having tea with Tifa's mother, it was the day Sephiroth came to call.

"It's a Trap!" Tifa could barely get it out in a whisper, and then Kadaj pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Yes my dear, The Prince has come home, only to be taken back to Vulcan."

* * *

Cloud was rendered speechless he couldn't even form a single thought. The room had not been changed in any manor it looked as if it had not been touched since the King's assassination, but the only thing hindering the layout was the tall figure of the High Lord that stood in the middle of the room.

He grinned at Cloud and Zack, "I've been waiting Prince Cloud, you always did take your time."

Cloud's eyes flashed with anger, he had heard those words before, "What have you done with Vincent, you bastard!"

Sephiroth chuckled, "He's setting nice and easy in Vulcan as we speak. I knew him for the traitor he really was, never could break him of his loyalty to that old fool."

Cloud growled but didn't move. "So the moment he returned from your meeting at the 7th Heaven Inn, Yes I know about them Cloud, I've known about your movements since the two of you entered my City."

"Your City! Last Time I checked you were just High Lord!" bite Zack, who was just as pissed as Cloud, "And the Heir to the Throne is standing before you!"

Sephiroth let out a howl of laughter, "Is he now well last time I checked both the heirs to Midgar and Korinth had fallen into a carefully laid trap, especially unarmed and were on their way to Vulcan, along with those beautiful ladies that accompanied you, a Aeris Gainsborough she's the flower girl in the market," Zack stiffened at the sound of Aeris's name. "Then there is the long lost Mistress Tifa Lockhart. It will be a delightful change for Hojo to have female specimens to work with."

Cloud lost it he sprung forward launching himself at Sephiroth, pulling a dagger from his right boot. He took Sephiroth by surprise as he plunged the dagger deep into Sephiroth's chest. Jumping back Cloud was once again shocked as Sephiroth looked down at the dagger and with a flick of his wrist removed it. "You see Cloud, Shortly after your stay at Vulcan, I was one of Hojo's next experiments. As you can see, I was more successful then you. Now have a safe journey back to your living hell." The only thing that Zack or Cloud knew after that was darkness a long and unending darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have heard of Hojo's experiments from ex-guards at Vulcan. They have told me that Hojo has some strange potion that he used on all the prisoners, even some of the guards. At the start of Hojo using the potion everyone he tried it on died. One guard said shortly before he left, because he was called away to fight in the Blood Wars, a young man was brought into the prison and Hojo had put so much of the potion in him, the guard said he was sure that the boy would have been dead before morning. But to the guard's surprise the boy was still breathing the next morning. The guard soon left Vulcan and never knew what became of the young man. As far as I know that boy could very well have died but something in me says that he is still alive.**_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar.**_

Aeris was sprinting across the garden, she had her skirt hitched up and was racing to the east gate to find Yuffie, who was hiding in the brush near by. When Yuffie saw Aeris, she leaped from her hiding place and went into her fighting stance, because she was expecting Aeris to have a gang of brutes following her by the way she was running.

When Aeris reached the gate and spied Yuffie was skidded to a stop. "Something…is wrong! I think… it's a…trap!" Aeris was panting to hard to form a full sentence.

"Calm down Aeris. Breath." Yuffie took hold of Aeris's shoulders to steady the frantic woman, Aeris paused to take in a deep breath to calm herself before she continued, and "Tifa was acting strange and…"

Just then Barret came burling down a path towards them. "We got trouble! They got Vincent and I heard some guards talkin. Sayin they were taking him and the intruders to Vulcan."

Aeris and Yuffie's eyes went wide, "We need to hurry and save them." Aeris was becoming frantic again, but Barret was shaking his head.

"There's too many we can't do it now we need to get the others and get to Vulcan before Hojo starts to play with them."

Aeris nodded knowing that he was right, but she was so scared that something was happening to Zack and the others right now that she wanted to go and save them. But for now they need to regroup and form a plan to rescue their friends.

* * *

Tifa was praying that Aeris had reached the others safely. She had to of, that's what Tifa told herself but she was still scared, but she wasn't going to let them know, she would mask her fear and fight back.

The song had ended but Kadaj hold on her hadn't and he was dragging her off the dance floor, heading for the right staircase.

"You're a poor dancer Mistress Lockhart. Maybe I can remedy that someday soon." He looked back at her, while he still hurried up the stairs with her. Tifa didn't like the way this man looked at her. He looked like he was planning something and it no doubt had to deal with her. By his manner she knew he wanted to keep her for his enjoyment.

Ever the thought of it petrified her, because on the outside he may have looked like a gentleman in every way but something that he grave off to Tifa made feel like he was something completely different.

As they reached the balcony Tifa asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Kadaj simply laughed, "To meet someone very special to me you will feel the same about him I'm sure." Tifa however was sure she would feel the exact opposite.

He pulled her along the hall and quickly off down an adjacent one to a room, where a man with a very large brow, which would remind you of a cave man, and glasses stood wearing a white lab coat. The moment he saw Tifa he watched her hungrily. Tifa was sick of all the stares and looks from these people; it was like she was first prize at a turkey shoot.

"Take a picture it will last longer pal!" Tifa spat at him. This seemed to be a bad idea because he grinned and started to walk towards her. Kadaj took hold of both her arms and held them behind her back with ease. Fighting she tried to jerk free but couldn't this guy was unnaturally strong.

Hojo stopped just a foot away from Tifa and went to touch her face, Tifa tried to move away but Kadaj held her in place. Hojo's touch was cold and clammy and it made Tifa's skin craw. His hand began to move downward and Tifa unable to bare his touch or the direction it was headed quickly kicked her foot as high as it could go, luckily she struck his chin making him stumble backwards till he fell to the ground.

Tifa had smiled at her accomplishment, but when Hojo began to chuckle then laugh uncontrollably she felt he smile slip away. Hojo looked up at her with glee as just said," She'll do quite nicely."

The next thing Tifa knew was that Kadaj was placing a white cloth over her mouth and nose. At first she tried to hold her breath but she could not hold out very long. Her eye lids became heavy and her head felt groggy, she slipped into a quiet slumber.

* * *

"_What have we here, the young prince?" _

_Cloud opened his eyes and found he was strapped to a table in some dark filthy dungeon. He pulled at his restrains but couldn't budge them._

"_Oh no no prince you are mine now. You will not be leaving here for a long...long time, so you can forget any thoughts of escape" came the voice again. Looking around Cloud found the man called Hojo, who his father had personal exiled from Midgar, standing next to him. _

"_Where am I? Why am I here?" Cloud yelled this only made Hojo laugh, and move away from him to another table which was littered with vials and syringes all with different colored liquids. Hojo had his back to Cloud and still hadn't answered him_

"_Answer me!" screamed Cloud. Hojo whirled around a needle in hand as he made his way back to Cloud. _

_"You're here because I needed another Test subject and the High Lord Kindly gave you to me. As for where you are I would say…A living Hell." Hojo jammed the needle into Cloud's neck. Cloud fought the pain, not wanting to cry out, but he gave in and let out a blood curdling scream as the potion burnt its way through his veins, tainting him._

Cloud shot up, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. _It was a dream_ he thought _just a dream._ Cloud wiped his brow and let out a growl to chance away the memory of his first arrival to Vulcan.

"You're finally awake. You must have had one hell of a nightmare man." Zack sat down next to Cloud and watched him.

"Just old ghosts. Where are we?" Cloud looked around They were in a large grungy stone wall room, straw covered the floor. There was only one small wooden door off on the opposite wall from where they sat.

"I'm guessing a Vulcan cell, or maybe a wolf den. It's up in the air right now." Zack said as he flicked a very large and hairy spider off his arm.

Cloud let out a small chuckle at Zack's half hearted joke. "The two are the same, to me." Cloud paused a moment then said, "I'm sorry…,"

Zack looked at Cloud like he was scarier then the spider he just had. "That I got you into this. I should have known that it couldn't be that easy, I should have done it on-"

Zack let out an exasperated groan. "Oh come on! There you go, into depressing Cloud mode! When are you ever going to rely on people! YOU weren't over confident, WE were over confident! You may want to do everything on your own, but I'm not going to let you and Tifa-"

"Oh no the girls!" Cloud said interrupting Zack. Cloud was all the sudden so overwhelmed with worry, and from the look on Zack's face he could tell he was as well. Did they get out? Were they caught and in Vulcan also?

Cloud and Zack's minds raced with thoughts of the girls. They had know idea what was going on or what was going to happen next, and Tifa and Aeris's safety being unknown Cloud and Zack could only sit and wait for their fate to walk through that small wooden door.

* * *

_**There are many forms of love, some are good and some are not. I myself have seen the face of all the different kinds, there is a parent's love for their child, which is a warm and wonderful thing. The love between two friends, which keeps the loneliness away, but the only love that is the most powerful is that of True love. Many say that this is a fantasy, a dream to the foolish but I have been alive many years and of those many years all I can tell you of true love is that it is rare, extremely rare, but it is not a Fantasy. You just have to have faith in it for it to come to you. Have faith it is the easiest thing to have, but the hardest thing to keep.**_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar **_

It had been hours since Cloud had awakened and had come to find himself, along with Zack, and possibility that the girls were in Vulcan, as well. Then it occurred to him, Vincent was also among them.

Zack must have been thinking the same thing because he said, "Where do you think they stuck Vincent at in this Hell hole?" Cloud just shook his head he didn't have the faintest idea where anyone was or could be.

They slipped into silence as more time passed. Cloud was beginning to wonder if they were just going to let them rot there, there were no windows and they had heard nothing for beyond the door. The waiting was becoming unbearable and they were both close to snapping when finally the door swung wide and made a bang as it hit the wall.

"Ello my pretties." Called a large fat greasy haired guard as he stepped through the door, which baffled Zack, who was surprised the man hadn't become stuck.

"Master Hojo would like an audience with the two of yous. Now on your feet." Barked the guard. Cloud stared up at the guard while Zack was sizing the man up. Zack figured that the guard's bark was not worse then his bite because his bite meant that he would probably eat him… whole.

"I said on your feet!" The guard growled as he took hold of them by the scruff of the necks and hauled them to their feet and shoved them towards the small door. As Zack passed through he stopped and pushed on the stones but it had no give and he had a puzzling look on his face when the guard shoved him on out the door.

Zack and Cloud were taken to a room where they stood with a ten foot pit before them. It had dirt floor, where you could see an occasional bone or even skull, and a large cell door, which it didn't look promising. Hojo was directly across from them he was perched high in a chair that over looked the pit, with a sly cat grin upon his face.

"It's so good to see you again Prince Cloud, I do believe it's been a while since last we met." Hojo stated smugly.

"You mean since I was your pin cushion." Cloud spat. The very sight of Hojo set Cloud's blood boiling.

Unfazed Hojo said, "King Zackary, we haven't been introduced, not formally that is." Hojo chuckled, "It will be a pleasure, to see how you turned out."

Zack was confused by Hojo's words, he looked to Cloud for a answer but Cloud would not meet his gaze. Zack shaking it off looked back to Hojo and asked, "Were you born with that big of a forehead or did your mother drop you on your head as a baby." Zack's tone was that of a little kid's at something sickly puzzling.

Hojo could not mask his anger well, he sucked air in through his teeth, "Tis a pity I could not have you back on my examination table, but I'm quite booked with my new experiment."

"What new experiment?" Cloud did not like what he was hearing, and it put a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh Cloud I have something special planned for the both of you, don't worry yourself, but I have just come to posses a new test subject that is more thrilling then you or any of my other experiments ever could hope to be, even Sephiroth himself." Hojo let out a sigh, "But Kadaj can handle the subject for now, because I must see how well my experiments upon both of you have worked."

"What do you mean Hojo? Make sense!" Zack growled as he and Cloud both were growing angry.

Cloud's thoughts were consumed with nothing but Tifa. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but think that this new experiment had to do with her.

Hojo started that damned chuckling again, "You see King Zackary some of my experiments had some interesting mutations they may not have been perfect but they are… extremely useful." Hojo snapped his fingers to signal the guards to push Cloud and Zack off into the pit.

Zack groaned at the pain of the impact, "Did that make sense to you, Cause I got nothing." Cloud just rolled his eyes at Zack.

"How you can make jokes at a time like this is astounding." Clouds pushed himself to his feet as Zack did the same, both were luckily uninjured.

Zack shrugged, "What can I say, I'm gifted."

"Your mental is more like it." Cloud said pulling off his torn vest and loosing his collar. "Are you going to throw something at us Hojo or just leave us to bicker each other to death?" Cloud called up to the ever looming Hojo, who was not amused by Zack and Cloud's banter.

"Bring in Thor!" yelled Hojo.

Zack looked at Cloud who gave him a look that said don't-even-think-it.

"Give me a break… THOR? Seriously how can you expect me not to." Zack crossed his arms and stared at Cloud, who was taking a fighting stance as he watched the cell gate being drawn up. The ground began to shake as something that was once someone began to approach them through the gate.

Soon a giant, which was not technically a Giant he just towered over the two of them, came into the light. His face was distorted one eye was placed lower on his face then the other and he had a harelip. One arm was extremely bigger then the other, in which the biggest held an enormous spiked club.

Cloud was ready for a fight but Zack however was rolling up his sleeves, "You know, that last bit Hojo said is starting to make sense. This guy makes Hojo look like a queen, a drag queen but-"

"Zack knock it off!" Cloud said letting out an exasperated groan.

"Alright!" Zack got ready to strike, as the Giant began to run towards them, raising his arm back to swing his club. Zack dodged the blow while Cloud jumped back out of the way, as the strike connected with the stone wall and took a good chunk out of it.

"Got any ideas Cloud, because unarmed isn't really going to work against bruiser here." Shouted Zack as he side stepped another blow.

Cloud was wracking his brain, when it hit him. He stomped his right foot against the stone wall, which made a hidden blade pop out. "Keep him busy!" Yelled Cloud as he pried the blade from his boot, and scanned the ground for something he could fashion a weapon with.

Zack looked at Cloud then back to Thor who was coming at him again with the spiked club raised high over his head, "Keep him busy he says." Mocking Cloud, Zack waited for Thor to get closer, and then dove between his legs. Rolled to his back he kicked out the back of Thor's knees, flipping back over his head escape the falling Giant's club.

Zack was unaware that Thor could recover so quickly, until he was taken a hold of by him. Thor brought him up to his face, which Thor bared his teeth in a growl at Zack. Who was hit with the full impact of Thor's fowl rotting breath, in the face.

"Brush your teeth!" Shouted Zack, as he punched Thor in the eye, blinding him in it. This made Thor tighten his grip on Zack. "A little help, over here!" He called to Cloud, who had finished making a spear like weapon from one of the bones on the ground.

"But you were doing so well." Cloud yelled as he went to aid his friend.

"Ha ha… hundreds of smartasses in the world… and I got Cloud." Groaned Zack as Thor gave him another bone crushing squeeze. It was when he heard a snap and a jolt of pain shot through his side, "There goes a rib." He moaned.

Cloud cut Thor's wrist so he would release Zack, then he sprang forward and plunged the spear into Thor's only other good eye. Now totally blind, Thor let out a cry as he fell backwards. Cloud plunged the spear into Thor's heart and the giant fell the rest of the way to the ground, dead.

Only the sound of a single person clapping could be heard. Looking up they found it to be Hojo with a cold grin. "Resourceful, there could have been a little more on your part Zackary, but you ended it quick. I'm slightly impressed."

"Enough of your games Hojo!" Cloud shouted.

"Just one more, If you can find your way to my lab from there," He point to the cell gate, "I'll let you see my new experiment, but as for your freedom… I quite enjoyed this battle, I think I'll keep the two of you for more, at least till you lose. Goodbye for now." Hojo stepped down from his high horse and disappeared from sight.

"Bastard!" Cloud muttered then looked over at Zack who held his side and was breathing heavy. "You alright?"

"I'd be better if you hadn't taken your sweet time witling that toothpick." Zack said putting his hands on his hips.

Cloud grinned, "Your fine." He gave Zack a smack on the stomach, which made him let out a heavy groan. "Yep, no pain. None what so ever."

"Come on we need to hurry, this experiment of his has me worried." Cloud looked off down he dark corridor and prayed it had nothing to do with Tifa

* * *

_**I have spoken of many different kinds of love, true love is the one I hold above all others, but can two people possess such a love and not know it? I believe that they do they just do not acknowledge it, because out of true love a connection is born between the two, so they may not think it to be love but they know when the one they are connected to is in danger.**_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

Cloud and Zack ran down the long tunnel, which was lit by torches, till they came to a room where the tunnel forked off. They paused to catch their breath, mainly Zack because it hurt him to breath too deep.

"Should we split up, it's not very wise but we may find the others faster." Zack panted

Cloud shook his head, "No, that's what Hojo would want, besides you wouldn't put up very much of a fight if you ran into another of Hojo's experiments."

"I had 4 broken ribs, a broken hand, and a head wound during the Battle at Nibelheim." Zack straitened up and glared at Cloud.

"Yeah but that was against ordinary men to Zack, these…people could be as strong or stronger then us." Cloud looked from one tunnel to the other, as he listened for some sound that could direct him down the right path.

Zack's face became serious and he looked to Cloud, "What do you think his experiment is?"

Cloud's face also turned grim, "It could be Vincent, but my gut tells me…"

"It could be the girls." Zack finished for him

Cloud didn't want to admit it but he had a horrid feeling, almost like a dull pain not in his gut, but more in his heart. Like it was telling him it was Tifa alone, who was the experiment. "Hojo has never had a female test subject and if he had the chance at one then he would surely take it."

Zack ground his teeth, "If he has even laid a finger on either of them."

"From the way Hojo spoke I believe he only has one of them and I don't believe its Aeris." Cloud's face grew darker as the pain in his chest grew with the realization.

"Well, then let's hurry whoever it is they need us." Zack said as he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and moved to the left tunnel.

"Wait why are you going left." Cloud asked

Zack turned around threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes, "You can't tell! Well, late Mr. Thor had a distinct smell, kinda mixed between really bad B.O. and musty straw, which is coming from the right tunnel. So if I were to think like Hojo, which is scarring enough, I would keep him and the others, away from my new experiment. It's just a guess."

Cloud gave a small chuckled, "How could I have missed that." Cloud walked over to Zack

"You were witling remember, while I kept him busy." Zack said as he started down the tunnel with Cloud close behind.

As Zack and Cloud neared the end of the tunnel, they could see a greenish glow coming from the room beyond, along with voices that carried down the tunnel to them.

"Keep the process like this for another six hours and keep an eye on the vital signs. Mean while check on the Blood Core Captain as well." Came a voice that belonged to none other then Hojo.

"Yes Master Hojo." Came another voice that neither of them could place, but who ever it was, was male and young.

"Don't forget, you will have guest soon, so be ready. Also make sure Cloud has a front row seat." There was the sound of a heavy metal door closing that signaled Hojo's departure.

Cloud stopped Zack for advancing and shook his head and nodded to a smaller side tunnel that branched off to the left and sloped downwards. A frontal attack would be ignorant since they knew the enemy was expecting them.

Sliding down the side tunnel, the came to a small storage room that had only one door that lead out into the Lab. Cloud cracked the door open a little ways and peered out. Lab he had once known was different; it looked like Hojo had done some extensive redecorating. In the center of the room their was a large cylinder shaped holding tank, which was filled with a green Liquid but there was something else as well but Cloud could not make it out clearly, but to him it looked like some one was inside.

Then he spied the young man they had heard, he was gazing at the Cylinder with a wicked grin. He was only 10 foot from the storage room, Cloud would waited till the man to turn his back, that's when Cloud sprung from doorway, but as he neared the man turned back around, with a smile.

"Hello Prince Cloud, it's about time. We've been waiting."

Cloud stopped dead in front of him, as Zack joined them. "Who are you?"

Chuckling the man said, "I am Master Hojo's assistant Kadaj."

Cloud studied this Kadaj, but there was one thing that caught his attention, Kadaj's eyes were the same as his. "I'd say you're more of a pet then an assistant."

Kadaj was not too pleased with Cloud's comment, but he kept his anger in check. "Master Hojo has many pets, would you care to see his newest addition." Kadaj gestured to the cylinder.

When Cloud and Zack looked over at it, Cloud felt his heart stop. Through the glass Cloud could make out who was inside the green liquid, it was Tifa. She had her hands crossed in front of her and her legs were drawn up, into the fetal position. There were tubes and wires connected to her. It made Cloud sick and filled him with a murderous rage, looking back to Kadaj who flinched under Cloud's glare.

As Cloud Lunged forward, Kadaj jumped back and grabbed something from a nearby table and threw it to the ground, an instant later the room was filled with a thick fog. Zack and Cloud both began to gasp and cough as the fog entered their lungs. Cloud began to feel groggy and was losing feeling in his limbs.

Before Cloud blacked out his last sight was of Tifa, locked away in the cylinder. He had gotten her into this and he was responsible for what Hojo was doing to her. If she died because of Hojo, it would be his fault and he would make Hojo pay for what he has done to her, Hojo will be beg for death before this was over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I shall never understand what makes someone want to hurt another fellow human. Could it be a flaw in their genetic make up? That in their mind they have to do it or just something they do for pleasure. I myself could never hurt anyone in such a way, because I think what if it was I in that position. I also think that a person who causes pain for another has no soul and what goes around comes around.**_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

Zack woke up to water dripping on his face, opening his eyes he found himself once again in a dark and dank cell, but this one was different it had a high barred window, which was where the water was coming from, because of a thunderstorm that raged outside the prison's walls.

"I see you're awake. You've been out for a few hours. I was getting worried" Came a deep voice off in the far corner.

Zack sat up wincing, his ribs were giving him a reminder of their condition. Forcing the pain away he looked to the corner where he found Vincent leaning back against the wall. "Vinny!" called Zack with a grin at Vincent's reaction to the horrid nickname.

"Worry, well wasted. I should have known they couldn't inflict any real damage to your head." Vincent said bluntly.

Zack put his hand over his heart and said, "I'm touched, Vinny. You were worried about me."

"Hardly." Vincent dry tone was enough for Zack to move on to more important topics.

"Have you seen Cloud by any chance?" Zack glanced around the room but there was no sign of him.

"They just threw you in here, never saw if they had Cloud. Hojo no doubt has something planned for him first, but Hojo won't torture him just yet. He's in the middle of something else I don't know what though."

Zack's face fell, his tone changed to a serious one, "It's Tifa Lockhart, One of the girls from the meeting, which apparently Sephiroth knew about us since we entered Midgar." Zack stared down at his hands. "I don't think they kidnapped Aeris, at least I hope they didn't."

"Lockhart? Lord Lockhart's daughter?" Vincent questioned

"The one and only. Apparently the bit about her being killed in the massacre of their home was a fabrication. I think now she would have been better off, then the state she's now in."

"What's the bastard doing to her?" Vincent in a calm but cold tone.

"He's got her in some kind of containment Cylinder filled with a greenish-blue liquid-."

"His serum." Vincent cut Zack off. Zack looked at him confused.

"I've heard Hojo tell Sephiroth that he had a new serum he had created, and he was dying to try out on a new victim but none of the prisoners or guards were good enough candidates." Vincent crossed his arms as he still leaned against the stonewall.

"I think I have heard of it, but that was back during the Blood Wars wasn't it?" asked Zack.

"You've more then heard of it Zack…. At the battle at Cosmos Canyon… when you were injured, do you remember anything?"

"Barely" Zack said letting out a snort, "I woke up four days later, so out of it I though my mother was sitting next to me. You know Cloud in a dark light carries a faint resemblance, don't know why he got so irritated I was only trying to kiss him, I-"

Vincent rolled his eyes and continued. "Zack, to get back on subject, you were not out four days you were out six, three of which you spent at Hojo's encampment. The first day Hojo's lackeys found you. That night, was when Hojo injected you with his first version of the serum, one that has only worked once."

"I…I though that was… just a fever dream." Zack looked sick and very anger at what Vincent was telling him. After a brief moment of silence Zack asked. "So then how then did I get back to Korinth's base camp?"

"I had found out you were being held in Hojo's camp. When I got there and saw what he was doing to you…" Vincent remembered the vacant and dead look in Zack's eyes as he lay on the operation table. Vincent had first thought he was dead but Hojo had pointed out his faint breathing. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image he continued. "I took you, in the middle of the night. I had sent word to Cloud. To meet me outside the camp. I had explained everything but he obviously didn't tell you." Vincent studied Zack's face

"No he left that out, but that does make some things come into the light, Like what Hojo had said earlier and the way Cloud reacted. One other thing as well..." Zack continued, "When I woke up…after the…mother… thing. Cloud glared at me and got really mad and wouldn't look me in the eyes for the next two weeks. It really pissed me off, but now that makes sense, a lot of sense."

Zack fell silent again and Vincent answered, "The trait of his serum is the blue-green eyes and Cloud most likely blames himself because when he was in Vulcan, it was the experiments on him that lead Hojo to creating the serum."

"And if Hojo's perfected it and is using it on Tifa now…" Zack let out a exasperated groan, "Ugh, that's going to make Cloud twice as annoying to travel with!"

Vincent slapped his hand to his forehead. "Of all the things I could think of, that is all you can come up with."

Zack hoped to his feet only to grit his teeth and curse himself for jarring his ribs, "Believe me… Spend an hour with Cloud and his self-loathing you will understand my agony. Right now we need to get out of here, find Cloud, save Tifa, and get the hell out of the fun house."

"Hmm, I'm surprised you're taking what I told you so well and with such a…light temperament" Vincent uncrossed his arms pushing himself to stand.

"Eh I'm a tree I can bend, besides I'm the positive one, its Cloud who is Mr. Negativity, he's got enough bad Karma for the both of us."

"So how do you suggest we escape this dungeon?" Vincent asked

Zack turned on his heel slowly to face Vincent, he had a hold of his chin and a sly grin played across his lips. "I have a plan, Vinny."

* * *

Cloud felt something cold and heavy restraining his arms and legs. Opening his eyes, he found himself cuffed to a vertical table cattycorner to Tifa in the Cylinder.

The instant Cloud saw her he tried to jerk himself free, to no avail. He looked down to see he was in shackles that were bolted to the table. He continued in vain to free himself, he even rubbing his wrists raw in his desperation to make them come loose.

"Do quit hurting yourself. You'll not get through _those_ I assure you." Hojo said stepping closer to Tifa. Hojo didn't even look at Cloud he kept his eyes on the small monitor at the base of the Cylinder.

"What are you doing to her?" Cloud yelled trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Hojo laughed and faced Cloud, "Picking up where I failed with you," Hojo crossed the distance to Cloud, "When I found that you had survived I thought you had been successful but I was wrong. As fast as you think you are or as strong as you might believe you are, your body and all of that has its limits."

Hojo hit his first two knuckles against Cloud's chest and turned to walk back towards the Cylinder. "She however will know no limits. In just a few hours my newest creation will be complete," Hojo turned once more to Cloud, "And she will have no recollection of who she was or who she knew." He chuckled, "Interesting side effect isn't it." Hojo knew he had wounded Cloud, even though Cloud's expression was stone his eyes however weren't and Hojo saw his anguish, which filled him with glee.

"Why her? Why not use me and try and fix your failure!" Cloud spat.

Hojo smiled at him, "Well now Cloud are you offering to take her place?"

"Yes! If you take her out of there right now!" Cloud knew what would happen if he took Tifa's place his nightmares would become reality again, but for Tifa, he would do it, because he never wanted her to go through what he did, she had been through too much already. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Tisk tisk, Cloud you make a empty bargain. I have you and if I wanted to experiment on you I would. I keep you here now to see what our first experiments have evolved into." Hojo watched Cloud's face loose composure and grow angry. "Besides If I take her out now…She'll die."

Watching Cloud's face fall into despair was a wondrous sight to Hojo, turning away he went back to check upon Tifa's vitals. Looking up at Tifa's motionless body he said, "She is such a beautiful creature." Hojo looked over at Cloud, "Kadaj has seem to have taken a liking to her already." Cloud's mind was on the brink of snapping, "Hmm, I wonder…what would the offspring of two of my experiments be like. I would very much like to find out." The thought of Kadaj touching Tifa made Cloud snap.

Letting out a bloodcurdling roar he used all his strength and then some to pull the shackles loose from the table.

This caused Hojo's to widen in amazement and even a speck of fear, now it was his turn to be shocked, "But how?"

Cloud had only freed his wrists he bent down and easily pried the shackles around his ankles away. Dropping down to the floor Cloud now focused on Hojo. His eyes glowing bright and pupils now sharp slits, as his mind was clouded with thoughts of Hojo's death, but before Cloud had even taken a step towards Hojo a large explosion caused the whole of Vulcan to quake.

It was such a strong and violent earth shake that it caused the cylinder that held Tifa, to crack and the green liquid began to seep out.

Hojo's attention snapped to the cylinder away from Cloud, which was his fatal mistake. Cloud was at Hojo's throat in an instant, he could feel as Hojo's windpipe and neck was crushed by the grip of his single hand, he watched as blood poured from Hojo's mouth and he listened as Hojo's screamed died away into a gurgling noise. To Cloud this was a final end to the source of his nightmares.

Cloud released Hojo's corpus and heard a solitaire applaud, looking up Cloud found it was coming from Kadaj, who stood not too far away right next to Tifa's prison.

"Such speeds… such strength…you are quite the creation, are you not…brother." Kadaj grin was wicked and something else lurked in his expression something deadly.

Cloud turned to face him, ready to pounce and kill this vermin, who dared to hurt Tifa, but just as Cloud sprang forward, the ground and all of Vulcan shook once more with another explosion.

* * *

_**Anger can cloud one's mind, making them lose touch with reality. With such a deep and uncontrolled anger they go from man to beast without even knowing, they may even see friend as foe in their warped state of mind. In many case I have found there is always a trigger that can bring them back a mere glimpse of something can make them come back to their senses, but sometimes the damage is done after they have returned to the present. **_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

As the first tremor rocked Vulcan, Zack fell off balance and on to his backside; Vincent remained standing and said, "What the hell was that!"

Zack groaned and held his sore sides, "God don't let it be THOR II, I won't survive."

Vincent crossed the room to Zack and helped him back to his feet. "I don't think so it sounded more like a bomb then a experiment." Vincent then when to the door and listened. "I believe the guards are gone. So what was this plan of yours dare I ask?"

"Well... plan A is a no go, so on to plan B." Zack said heading over to the door.

Vincent looked skyward, "I'm going to regret this, What was plan A?"

Zack stopped in front of Vincent and grinned real big, "Wouldn't you like to know. Allow me." Said Zack as pushed the agitated Vincent aside and fished two thin metal lockpicks out of his right boot and held it up to Vincent's face. Kneeling down, he proceed to tinker with the lock. With a ear pressed to the door he listed for a click, which did not take him long for him to pop the lock. Standing up he pushed the door open and gave a small bow as he ushered Vincent out the door.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "So is this how Cloud always seemed to get out of his room when he was in trouble."

"Nah, he climbed out the window then, this is how we go into the kitchen to steal pie…" Zack started through the door then stopped and leaned back in, "Oh and to steal your clothes when you were in the baths." Vincent's face was covered with surprise and anger in finally knowing who the culprits were that took his clothing. If Zack hadn't ducked out of the door when he did Vincent would have ringed his neck.

As they moved down the hall Zack stopped quick, putting his back against the wall as he heard voices at the end of the hall he held his hand up to motion Vincent to stop as well. Someone was shouting, "Get to the north and west walls kill anyone who dares to escape! And John I want that airship brought down NOW!"

Zack listened as the sound of racing footsteps headed off in a different direction.

"Airship?" asked Vincent

"Yes and please let the Pilot be old, ugly, and have a rude ass attitude." Zack looked out around the corner and saw no one was there and then he waved for Vincent to follow.

As They raced down another corridor, Vincent asked, "Do you... know where we're head?"

Zack stopped and panting said, "No, Do you?"

Vincent skidded to a stop, "This is not the time for you to act smart!"

"I'm-" the sound of a scuffle took Zack's attention away from Vincent. Following the noise out to a balcony that overlooked the guard's mess hall. Taking place down in the mess hall a battle between 3 guards and another figure, a woman that was dressed in black pants that cut off at the knees, a dark pink tang top with the design of angel wings on the back, but lastly she had her long brown hair pulled back into a braid.

Zack was stunned and speechless, he could only watch as Aeris jumped into the air and delivered a hard kick to a guard's face. As she landed she dipped low to escape the incoming blow of a second guard, coming up she socked the guard in the stomach forcing the wind out of his lungs, meanwhile the last guard attacked Aeris from behind.

"That's my bad ass angel!" Leaping over the rail with ease, crashing down on top of the coward who would attack someone from behind. Aeris spun around ready for another but stop short.

"Zack!" she leaped forward throwing her arms around. Zack tired his hardest not to groan as Aeris collided with him, but had no luck. Aeris pulled away and looked confused, "Your hurt."

Zack shrugged "Only a little."

Aeris pushed lightly on his side making him letting out a yelp, "Only a little huh?"

"Well when you do that, it makes it a lot." Zack said gritting his teeth.

Aeris looked into Zack's eyes, her expression held confusion, "Your eyes are different somehow. They are almost…glowing"

"I'll explain later," he took hold of her hands . Zack thought back on how if he was angry, excited, or injured his eyes would become more like Cloud's. He had never really thought much about it but now that he knew the truth, it made his inside run cold. "The others are with you?"

She nodded, "Yep Cid and Barret are having a hay day blasting away at Vulcan, myself and Yuffie came to find all of you while they kept the attention of most of the guards."

Vincent who now joined them down in the mess hall asked, "Where is this Yuffie?"

"She went on ahead to find Hojo's lab, she should be back any-" Aeris was cut off by another explosion that seemed very close almost too close to the mess hall.

Zack latched on to Aeris to keep her on her feet, as he did he the undying urge to kiss her, so acting upon impulse, he bent down and did just that. They were caught up in a hungry kiss, even though it had not truly been that long to them it felt like ages since they had kissed at all.

Yuffie who entered the mess hall from the door underneath the balcony. "Aeris I found- Whoa sorry to ruin the moment."

Not truly wanting to break apart, they knew that the continuation had to wait until everyone was safe and in one piece. "What ya find Yuffie?" Asked Zack turning towards the ninja, but still holding on to Aeris.

"I found Cloud and he's in serious ass kicking mode, He and another dude are fighting in the lab and it's getting pretty bad. I mean Cloud is like, way scary."

Zack looked worried now his hands slide from around Aeris, "Come on." And that was all he said as he raced down the corridor Yuffie had just come from. Yuffie and the others had to sprint to keep up with him.

Yuffie shouted the directions as Zack vanished off to save his friend before he destroyed himself in his madness.

When Zack found the lab he saw the battle that was taking place between the two men, but mainly Zack saw the state in which his friend was, he could only watch as Cloud violently broke the guy's arm. After he had done this, Cloud looked up to his friend and his expression scared the hell out of Zack. It was not on of thrill, nor did anger cling to Cloud's face. It was that there was none, no expression at all and he showed no acknowledgement of who Zack was at all.

Zack had seen this once before during one of the many battles of the Blood Wars, Cloud had lost himself to his anger, very much like now, and went on a killing spree, even targeting some of his allies even Zack in the process.

Zack had the scars to prove it, in the end Zack had to knock Cloud out so he could snap back to normal, or what was Cloud's normal.

The next day after Cloud woke up he closed himself off wouldn't talk to anyone, especial Zack.

Zack wouldn't have that, so he had ended the silence by smacking Cloud upside the head and side and said, "_You may want to drown in self-pity but I'm not going to let you."_ But with the expression on Cloud's face, Zack didn't think that he would listen to him now.

"Could he be too far gone?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Music sooths the savage beast" Music is sound, and certain sounds can make us feel different emotions. I know of one sound that can strike one to their very core, but this sound cannot be heard by anyone, except for a soul mate. It is the Heart's Cry.**

**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**

Cloud only saw Kadaj and only knew that this monster had to die! After the second quake moved Vulcan Cloud had launched himself at Kadaj who simply blocked the blow they held each other of matching strengths but Kadaj finally forced Cloud back.

He could see that Cloud was blinded by his anger this made Kadaj smiled, "Let's make this interesting." Kadaj reached for something that laid on a table near him and drew forth two swords, keeping one he threw the other at Cloud who speed forward and almost threw Kadaj off guard.

He did not expect Cloud to be as fast as he was. In Cloud's advance all Kadaj could do was block and go on the defensive. Kadaj kicked Cloud in the stomach and retreated back a fair ways, so he could recalculate his enemy's next attack, which in Kadaj's mind was Cloud's downfall because in blinded, as he was that mean his skills would dull.

Cloud closed the gap between them in seconds, he swung high and his blade collided with Kadaj's. They were locked in a battle of brute strength, but Kadaj who was more a coward and cheat, took a dagger from his belt, and tried to plunge it into Cloud's side.

Cloud who had noticed his movements took hold of Kadaj's wrist, breaking the stand off, he took Kadaj's arm and like a stick, Cloud broke it across his knee.

Letting out a howl of agony Kadaj fell to the ground, a sudden noise at the door drew Cloud's attention someone entered tall fighter type possible guard for Hojo's Lab, come to give some aid. Cloud would deal with him, but not before he finished Kadaj.

A high-pitched wicked chuckling filled the room, Kadaj had collected himself, for the most part, and began to laugh psychotically. Cloud just watch his enemy, as more people came into the room, he paid them no mind.

"This is glorious we have a audience Cloud, all the better." Kadaj held up his arm, then made one quick whip motion with his arm and striated out the awkward bend in his arm. "That's more like it!" charging forth Kadaj, began to pummel Cloud with blows, which had no effect on Cloud. He knocked Kadaj's sword from his hand, dropping his own sword Cloud went with just his fists and deliver a right hook and an upper cut, which was followed with a roundhouse kick.

Kadaj stumbled back into the cylinder. Cloud retrieved his abandon sword and took hold of Kadaj again, slamming him up against the cylinder, causing another jagged crack to travel up the side. Cloud was in mid strike the blade was drawing close to Kadaj's throat…

_"Cloud!"_

Cloud froze solid, the cry was that of a small and weak voice, but Cloud could hear it loud and clear as a bell.

_"Tifa?"_ Much like the cylinder, the anger that surrounded Cloud's mind began to break.

The screen with the vital and heart beat signs began to spike and go off without a warning. Cloud looked up to the cylinder to Tifa. Her eyes began to flutter slowly till they were half open and her painful expression melted away any trace of anger and the sword slipped free of Cloud's hand.

"What are you doing? Prove that you're the best Cloud Strife! Become Master Hojo's greatest creation!" Yelled Kadaj

Cloud glared back at the bruised and bloody face of Hojo's pet. The whole fight had just been so that Cloud would give in to his anger and become a mindless killer. Cloud had to admit that much of if not all the battle was a blur, but his mind was clear now and first of many things he had to save Tifa and tell her…tell her that…

Cloud shoved Kadaj to the floor, but an enraged Kadaj would not be cast aside so lightly he took up Cloud's discarded sword and swung wild at Cloud.

As Cloud ducked out from in front of the Cylinder as blow from sword made contact with it, which caused the greenish liquid to burst forth, and Kadaj received the full impact and was swept back.

Reacting quickly Cloud caught Tifa as she glided out on the green tide. Holding her gently and close to him, Cloud lowered her to the ground, where he tore away the wires and tubes from her body.

He touched her face lightly like he was touching a fragile porcelain doll, "Tifa." He called softly, as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

He watched her intently as he raised his head, her eyes began to open, and they had the same beautiful burgundy hue that Cloud loved, which made him breath a sigh of relief.

"Cloud." She whispered it was music to Cloud, his name on her lips. She reached up, but didn't have enough strength to quite make it to Cloud's face, helping her, he grasped her hand and placed it against his cheek, then placed a kiss on her wrist. "I'm here Teef. I'm here."

It seemed like Tifa tried to smile but couldn't quite manage the small task. She closed her eyes a slipped off into a welcomed sleep.

At first Tifa closing her eyes, made Cloud almost have a heart attack, but when he heard her soft and even breathing he calmed himself back down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Zack crouching next to him, then looking around to find Aeris covering Tifa with a sheet she had found. "It's not much but at least something." Said Aeris.

"Come on Let's get out of here." Zack hit Cloud's shoulder lightly.

Cloud nodded, Wait where's Kadaj?" Cloud looked to Zack for his answer. Zack glanced back behind Cloud, who followed his gaze to a motionless body of Kadaj who now had a large piece of glass sticking out of his chest.

Cloud said nothing though on the inside he was glad that the pet dog was dead.

* * *

**FLASH BACK: NIGHT OF THE BALL**

**(A/Note) Warning there is a raunchy part in here it nothing happens just something dirty. Just a warning. Hope you like it.**

_**The feeling of being paralyzed, or unable to move is the worst feeling, in my mind, that one can feel. Your mind it there, in tune with everything, but you can do nothing. You are powerless to stop anything around you or to avoid anything all you can do is bare it. **_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

Kadaj's grip on Tifa's arm was painful as he drugged her off of the dance floor and out of the Ballroom. Tifa slammed her fist against Kadaj's arm and hand but they did not budge. To Tifa it was like he did not even feel her blows. it was when Tifa gave him a serious kidney shot that he stopped dead in his track letting her run into him.

He turned to her and said "Must you. Do you not realize that you cannot harm me." Whipping his head back around he continued down the corridor pulling her along.

A sickening feeling filled her it was not his annoyed or cold tone that truly bothered her. It was his eyes, they were like Cloud's, he was like Cloud. That alone filled Tifa with fear. She could not face him in a fight his skills and strengths that he had now, but if he had done anything to Cloud she would smash his face in.

When they came to a door at the far end of the hallway, Kadaj opened it and cast Tifa inside, where she almost stumbled to the floor. Standing up strait, collecting herself she found another person was in the room with them.

He was a short and stocky man, with an oversized forehead and large nose. His present set Tifa off, she felt the air around her change almost like it was closing in, but he also just made her skin crawl.

The ugly ogre stepped closer to Tifa and began to circle like a beast would his next victim. "My, My Prince Cloud has taste. You are quite a splendid creature." He stopped in front of her, reaching forward to touch her face, Tifa knocked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Tifa's voice was venomous, as she glared at this monster. She knew this had to be Hojo the man who tortured Cloud and warped his mind and body. She knew he was not like Kadaj, he was normal, well at least in a manner of speaking.

"You have spirit, too bad I'm going to break it." Hojo snapped his fingers causing Kadaj to take hold of Tifa from behind. Hojo turned around, while Tifa tried to fight Kadaj's hold on her, which her being in a ball gown restricted her enough. When Hojo faced them once more he had a sureng in his had filled with a bright green liquid.

"I'll not lie you won't enjoy this my dear, but you will after I am finished." Tifa fought till the last possible minute when Hojo jammed the needle into her neck.

The moment the serum entered her veins, it felt like liquid fire had been injected into them. Burning as it consumed her. She collapsed in agony, she lost complete control over her body. Kadaj scoped her up into his arms where she was just like a rag doll.

"Take her to the lab, the princes are already on their way to Vulcan. The moment we get there begin the experiment. I must go see to the princes' surprise." Kadaj nodded to Hojo accepting his orders as he took Tifa from the room

Tifa could not make a sound of protest as Kadaj carried her away. It was as if someone had removed her voice box. She wanted to scream out in pain, to tell them to leave her alone, to demand where Cloud was, but there was nothing that she could do. Even if she could scream she didn't think there was a scream that could grasp the pain that she was feeling in that instant.

Tifa's world went black but she could still hear everything that was going on around her. She was paralyzed and could do nothing to lessen the pain that engulfed her body and tore at her mind numbing it to where she could not longer think.

* * *

_Tifa found herself surrounded by darkness it was everywhere, filling her with fear. A sudden glow caught her attention and she ran towards it._

_Bursting through an open door, Tifa found herself in a little blue dress, that was much like the she had when she was a child and lived in the country with her mother and father. Taking in her surroundings Tifa also found herself in a large study that was like the one her father had in their country estate. "Where am I?" _

_The sound of footsteps drew her attention, she hurried to the closest close by. Leaving the door open a crack, Tifa watched as two men entered and as they did her heart went in to her throat and tears threatened to fall. She recognized one of men to be her father and the other to be Sephiroth._

_Tifa was readying herself to leap from the closet but she found that hands had reached out from the shadows and held her in place. "No! Release me! Father he's a traitor! Run!" Tifa screamed as loud as she could but they didn't hear her. All she could think was that she needed to get free, she needed to save her father this time._

_Tifa fought with all of her might. She kicked her legs and got nowhere. She swung her arms and hit nothing. All she could do was watch her father die again._

_Without any warning Sephiroth took out a concealed dagger and plunged it into her father's stomach. "NO!" screamed Tifa as flung herself out of the closet and into the studied. Tifa just stood there gazing down at her father's lifeless body. She couldn't move she couldn't think she just stood there._

_Then the door to the study opened and the hag Jenova walked in the door, Jenova who was whipping her hands. "What mother stained your hands with blood?" Sephiroth asked_

_"No my dear son. I, go the way of poison. Less the mess. Where's the little Bitch?" Jenova spoke with a crude and filthy tone to match her soul._

_Tifa glared murderously at the both of them. Tifa looked like she could kill anyone, she was now a cold hearted Terminator._

_Tifa ran forward with her fist clinched as her fist would have cam into contact with Sephiroth's face, she was met with thin air and she was pitched forward to the ground. Instead of hitting the ground she kept falling, like she was falling down a bottomless pit._

_Tifa's vision blurred and the sounds of torched screams and pleases of the imprisoned servants, filled her ears. The image that formed before her was her families country manor house. It was a blaze, the air was filled with smoke and the stench of burning flesh was suffocating._

_Tifa couldn't move she found her self bound and gagged, on the back of her pony, Sunny. When she could no longer look at the red hot flames, she cast her eyes downward as she wept. She spied a pool of water and she found the face that was looking back at her was a young girl who's face was dirty and tear stained._

_As she looked down into the water she felt a sharp and painful smack on her back that took her breath away. She dropped to her knees on a cold stone floor. "You will learn to submit!" yelled a large and grotesque man with a wipe._

_He raised it high over his head as he whipped Tifa one last time. Tifa knelt on her hands and knees. The Pig bent down and whispered into her ear. "I will deflower you soon Bitch!" Tifa stared at the ground she was sick of doing nothing, she was sick of this life she wanted out of it. Quickly she reached for a splinted bit of wood and jammed it into the Pig's neck._

_He fell to the floor where he choked on his own blood. Tifa stood up and stared down at the man who had tortured her, who had almost raped her more then once. From that moment she would be nobodies victim._

* * *

Why was she reliving these nightmares. Why was her world crashing all around her again. The wounds and stress of all that had revisited her weighted down upon her mind and she collapsed to the ground.

There was only one thing that she wanted in this whole world, only one thing.

_"Cloud" she called out weakly as she closed her eyes._

_"Tifa!"_

Tifa opened her eyes slowly everything was a greenish haze, only one thing was clear. The face of a man, the man who made Tifa feel something for the first time in a long time. Save me. Was all Tifa's mine could think. Her body felt strange and alien to her, she also felt cold and exposed. Inspecting her body she found there were needles and tubes attached to her. She wanted to pull the out but she didn't have the strength.

A sudden rush pulled her forward, she thought she was going to collide with the ground, but instead she felt strong and secure arms around her holding her tightly. Then there was a feather light touch t her face and someone called, "Tifa."

Tifa stared up into Cloud's face. It was such a welcoming sight but something was off. He looked sad why was he sad. "Cloud" She reached up to touch his face but she didn't have the strength. Cloud took her hand and put it to the side of his face, then placed a soft kiss to her wrist, "I'm here Teef. I'm here."

Tifa tried to manage a smile but found her self completely exhausted, closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep. Once again safe in Cloud's arms. The man she loved.

* * *

_**Someone said to me that death was the only thing that they feared, that it was the worst thing that could happen. I believe there are many things far worse then death, so many things. One of which I fear, is to be nothing more then a broken shell of something I once had been. To be nothing but a soulless creature. I fear this even more then being paralyzed **_

_**-Halber Aerthian Scholar**_

Cloud cradled Tifa close to his chest in his arms and he wasn't letting go of her til they were as far from this hell as they could be, even then he knew he would never let her out of his sight ever again, but there was something else about Tifa that Cloud need her for. She kept the beast in him at bay and not to mention he had fallen so hard and utterly in love with her that he could never be without her. Even though they had not know each other for that long, there was just something between them. A bond that held them intertwined.

"Come on Cid should have most of the guards taken care of by now." Aeris said as she stepped to stand next to Zack, who watched Cloud.

Cloud made no sign that showed he was listening, until he got to his feet and headed for the door. The others followed close behind as Cloud lead them out.

Guards littered the court yard of Vulcan and prisoners were scurrying over the outer wall that had been reduces to rumble. Cid's airship sat not far from them on the ground. They found Yuffie fighting two guards by herself at the base of the loading dock of the airship.

Yuffie did a back flip to put some ground in between her and her attackers, "Come and get me you ugly Baboons!" Yuffie was deep into the fight with the guards as the others raced past her to the airship.

Aeris stopped just shy of the airship door, "Come on Yuffie! You can stop now."

"Give me a sec! I'm on a roll!" called Yuffie as she elbowed a guard in his stomach and followed with the back of her fist to his nose, breaking it.

"No Yuffie, NOW!" yelled Aeris. Vincent took it on himself and rushed out to Yuffie, scooping her up he threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down you big beluga, or I'll kick YOUR ass!" screamed Yuffie pounding Vincent's back as he took her to the airship .

"You can try, Runt." Vincent chuckled as he closed the hatch. Vincent set Yuffie on her feet and as soon as her feet touched the floor, she took a swing at Vincent, who just grabbed a hold of her wrist. Yuffie jerk her hand away. "Next time leave me ALONE!"

Vincent laughed, "Next time we will just LEAVE you." Yuffie let out a muffed scream through her teeth as she turned and left.

Vincent looked over at Aeris who just shrugged and turned to Cloud, "Bring Tifa to the infirmary, I'll get her comfortable." Aeris turned towards Zack, "You too, You have quite a few broken and cracked ribs."

"Nah, I'm good." Zack straitened up and went to puff out his chest, but doubled over, "or Not."

Aeris went over to Zack and put his arm around his shoulder and took some of his weight onto her. "Just come with me, you need rest."

"And bedside manor, Can't forget that. You in a little nurse outfit might make me heal up a little faster." Zack said grinning down at her. Aeris rolled her eyes and grinned back, "Whatever you say, Zack." Aeris gave him a light poke in his side.

Zack winced, "We need to work on your bedside manor." Aeris laughed as she took Zack to the infirmary and Cloud followed with Tifa.

Cloud laid Tifa gently down on a bed in the infirmary. She looked so pale and lifeless, the small rise and fall of her chest was the only evidence to life that still hide deep inside her. Cloud pulled the cover over Tifa, and took a seat next to the bed and took a hold of her hand.

"She needs a doctor, but I don't know where we will find one all the way out here." said Aeris as she tied bandages around Zack's chest, she pulled too tight for Zack's liking making him groan, "Gently Tiger, Gently."

"A doctor can't help her." Cloud watched Tifa, just waiting and praying she would just wake up.

"What do you mean-" Aeris started but Zack cut her off, "Hey babe, Could you go and get me something to eat, Please?" Aeris looked into Zack's eyes and took the hint.

"Sure I'll bring you both something." Aeris headed out the door. "Take your time, Sweetheart." called Zack after her.

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Cloud, "For the first time in my life… I'm afraid Zack." Cloud said softly as he held Tifa's hand tight. "That Bastard hurt her, I want to kill him all over again. Because of Hojo, she might not be the Tifa I know, the Tifa I… Cloud fell silent.

Zack let out a heavy sigh. "And so continues the self-loathing." Zack went to the other side of the bed, and stood directly in front of Cloud.

Cloud glared at Zack, it was almost boarder line murderous. "Don't give me that look, just listen." Crossing his arms, wincing slightly, then he said, "Cloud as much as you like to beat yourself up over this and ever other bad thing that happens in his world, you need to realize your not all powerful. You can't take out or stop every evil doer in this world. Bad things happen things we can't stop."

Zack let out a sigh as he uncrossed his arms and pulled up a chair to sit in, "I'll admit you've been put through things that no one should ever go through, but you survived. Tifa will too."

Cloud looked back to Tifa then in a low and sorrowful voice he said, "She won't be the same Tifa… She might not even remember who she is. If she does remember I won't blame her if-"

"Cloud! You say it… and I'll end your suffering myself." snapped Zack "I'm not going to sugar coat it, she won't be the same Tifa. That shit Hojo put her in is the same stuff that he doped me with."

Cloud's head shot up at Zack. "Yeah I know. Vincent filled me in, so forget about it. I got why you did it." Cloud thought of all the times that he had wanted to say something, anything so Zack would have understood what was happening to him back then, but he just couldn't.

Zack leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms again. "Anyway the stuff he put her in was advanced, it packed a bigger punch then what I have in me, but She will still be the Tifa we know." Cloud nodded hoping his friend was right, then Zack added, "I'd wager she'll be a Hellcat Badass." Zack Grinned at Cloud, " And with her personality, She'll be kicking your ass for being so down on yourself.

Cloud even smiled at that. First thing Tifa would do with out a doubt would be too challenge Cloud to a fight. At this moment Cloud was wishing will all his strength that she would, because that would mean that she was herself.

* * *

Aeris came back with food and something for the boys to drink. Zack walked to her and putting the food down on a nearby table he took her hands and gently lead her from the room. Leaving Cloud alone with Tifa.

Zack lead Aeris back toward the back of the ship to the cargo hold. He slowed his pace, til he finally stopped and turned to face her. "We need to talk, there's a lot for me to explain and I need to tell you, because I can't lie or keep secrets from you…your special to me, more then special."

Aeris gave him and understanding smile , as she put her hand on the side of his face. "Your special to me too. I don't care if you're the King of Korinth or if you're the poorest man in all of Aretha."

"So you know then?" Zack asked softly looking into her warm emerald eyes.

She turned and leisurely walked to a crate and sat upon on it, resting her hands in her lap as Zack joined her. "I've known since we first met. I was raised in Korinth, and everyone there knows their crowned prince."

Zack took her hand into his own. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't want me to know at the time, so I just left it at that. Besides I'm glad I got to know the real you." Aeris moved her hand from his and touched it to his chest, over his heart. "the you that's in here. That's who I have feelings for."

Zack smiled at her but she could still tell something was on his mind. She could feel it coming out of him. It was something, that he didn't think was as easy to except as his title. He looked away from her, narrowing his eyes in thought. Trying to find the right way to let it out.

"You asked me about my eyes, when we were at Vulcan." Aeris nodded putting her hand over Zack's now, a gesture for him to continue. "It was the year before the Blood Wars ended, there was a major battle at Cosmo Canyon." Zack soon lost himself in the memory. "I, along with Cloud engaged a small battalion of soldiers. We thought we had it won, when we were over run with reinforcements. I was separated from the others and badly wounded…." Zack paused a moment then went on, "I don't remember much…I remember someone finding me…after that I just knew pain."

Aeris tightened her hand around his. This was a side of Zack she hadn't seen. Even if she hadn't known him for long, she had come to know him as a carefree, spirited, and kinda man. Aeris could feel him letting her into his heart. So she would know all of him.

"Cloud's past is not pretty, its his story to tell but a long time ago, a man by the name of Hojo, experimented on him. Coming up with a serum to make a super soldier." Zack looked up into Aeris's eyes. "Hojo's men found me in the canyon that day, took me to their camp where Hojo used the same thing he used on Cloud. I never knew about it, Vincent only told me of it today….There's just one thing… I want you to tell me Aeris? I'm not the best at times, but I can love you…I do..love you…but can you love me?" Zack's soft saddened expression was enough to make Aeris tear up.

She looked off out across the cargo hold and let out a light sigh, "Dilly dally, shilly shally." looking back she smiled as a tear slide down her cheek. "Yes. Zack Fair…I can love you." She leaned into him, placing her lips on his kissed him with all her might and he to gave it his all, as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her like he had never held anyone before.

**I know mushy mushy but I like it ^_^ so hopefully I can get the next chap up soon! WOOT till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay its been a while, mainly cause my motherboard on my laptop crashed. Yeah it sucked for future reference don't buy a Dell Studio. They are too much trouble then what they are worth. Okay with the story.**

_**It's said that it takes a man to stand up for himself and a stronger man to to protect whats his. I think that it is having something to protect that makes them stronger, not being a strong man.**_

_**-Halberer Arethian Scholar**_

7th Heaven was empty and Marlene was wiping down the last of the tables before they locked up for the night. Denzel walked out from the kitchen, "Marlene, When are the others be coming back?"

Marlene straitened up and looked out the window. "Not sure..." She looked down at the cloth in her hand and focused on folding it. She did so that she could force away the bad thoughts of why they could be taking so long. So focused was she that she didn't realize that Denzel had crossed the floor to her, until she felt him put an arm around her. Looking up to him she smiled, that smile that always made Denzel blush. "Thank you Denzel. I'm glad I have you with me." Stretching up on her tip toes she placed a kiss on his cheek and went towards the kitchen, leaving Denzel in a stupor.

Turning he watched her walk away with his hand covering the spot where she had kissed him. It was no real secret that Denzel cared for Marlene. Barrett often teased him about it, but he would just blush and leave the room. Denzel often wondered what he liked so much about her. He remembered when he first met Barrett and he came to 7th Heaven.

****FLASH BACK****

Barrett had just been discharged for his injuries and was on his way back to Midgar. Barrett came upon a town that had been ravaged by the war and was nothing more then a burn out shell. It was setting him on edge, it was the feeling of being watched and also that he was going to be attacked at any moment. He quicken his speed, as he came to the edge of the town he found two men shoving a boy up against a stone wall.

Barrett went to intercede only to stop dead as he watched the boy spring forward like a wild animal. He took one of his attackers by the arm, twisted til Barrett heard a wicked crack, with that the guy dropped to the ground howling in pain. The second man grabbed the boy putting a knife to his throat. The boy only elbowed the man and took hold of the hand that the knife was in and turned it back on his attacker and gave a final shove embedding it in the man's stomach.

The boy stood over the men and looked down at them waiting for either of them to get to their feet. It was then he heard laughter. Looking up he saw a very tall and massive dark skinned man. He knew that he could not win against the man. In fight or flight, flight was definitely going to take over in this one.

"You sure showed those two bastards what, didn't ya." Barrett said as he walked closer to the boy. The boy backed away and said nothing. Barrett stopped himself and said, "Look kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya. What's your name?"

Barrett could see the boy was studying him. Hell he looked like he was ready to bolt, but he surprised him with, "Denzel." It was short and to the point but it was at least a response.

"Ya live around here?" Denzel gave a nod. "Well not much left here is there. You ever get tired of this place, you come over to Midgar. I got a Inn there named 7th Heaven. There's a job for ya, if you ever need one. You got that Denzel?"

Barrett saw the confusion on the boys face, however he gave a reluctant nod. "Alright, I'll be seeing you then."

****Flash forward a few days.****

Denzal looked up at a sign engraved with 7th Heaven. He was unsure if he should go in or not, but what did he have to lose. Walk in the door, he saw that there was a fair number of people in the Inn, and he hated crowds.

"Hello!" came a cheerful voice that made him jump. Looking to his right he found a girl about his age and just a bit shorter then he was, standing right next to him. The girl had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was smiling at him and he could feel the warmth coming from that smile. He could feel a blush come over his face and he began to fidget

"Denzel!" came the booming voice of Barrett. Denzel relaxed a little as the big man rounded the bar and joined them. "I see you have met my daughter Marlene." Denzel raised an eyebrow at him and looked back to Marlene. "I know what your thinking, she didn't get her beauty from me." He slapped Denzel on the back and lead him to the Kitchen. "Alright from now on you'll be helping me and Marlene with the Inn." Barrett pointed to the stove. "Now Marlene does most of the cooking and you'll be helping her or me. There's a room to the back that's all yours. It's small but it will do. Any questions?"

"why are you doing this, for me? You don't even know me. I could be a thief. I may rob you blind and kill you in your sleep?" Denzel said in a emotionless voice.

"Nah your not that kinda kid. Everyone needs help in this world. I saw you needed a chance so I gave it to ya. Besides you could of no come in the first place." He had Denzel there.

Marlene came into the kitchen. "Cid's out front waiting for you dad."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. Now you get Denzel here settled in and show him what to do. I'll be back after while." Barrett kissed Marlene on top of her head and left, leaving Denzel and Marlene by themselves.

"So... Dad says your gonna be living with us. It's really nice to meet you.". There was that smile again that made Denzel's cheeks go red.

****End of Flash Back** **

Over the time that he spent with them. Marlene got him to come out of his shell and he became basically her champion. He remembered one night when a creep grabbed Marlene's bottom.

****Flash Back****

Denzel was sitting in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes, when Marlene rushed through the door. Not really looking up until he heard a sniffle and the crashing of a plate to the floor. Turning around he saw the state Marlene was in. She was wiping her eyes and shaking so bad she could barely pick up the broken pieces.

Leaving the dishes, knelt next to her and grabbed her hands to stop her. "Your going to cut yourself if you don't calm down." He began to pick up the pieces for her. "You can tell me what's wrong...if you want?" He looked into her eyes and saw the tears then. He didn't know why but it angered him, that something had made her cry. He had not known her too long but he knew that she rarely cried and she was always warm and caring.

"Oh it's nothing, really. There's just some stupid jerk being grabby-"

"HE WHAT!" Denzel didn't realize he had raised his voice til Marlene slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! They are almost ready to leave. Besides it's not-" Marlene couldn't finish because Denzel was already out the door.

Denzel walked out and scanned the crowd and he instantly knew which one it was. There was a group of five guys in the corner booth. Denzel went to their table. As he approached on said. "Now where's that pretty little thing? I want her to service me, if ya know what I mean." the guy winked at Denzel. The five men roared with laughter, which was cut short with Denzel's fist colliding with the creep's face, knocking him out cold.

The other four did not take their friend's fate well. Jumping to their feet, the descended upon Denzel. They were not very much of a fight and it was over before it really began.

Barrett was nearing the Inn, he was coming back from helping Cid with another fool experiment on his arm. and was about to the door, when a group of men came flying out of his Inn. The last one was thrown out, by Denzel. Who walked out to the unconscious man and took his purse. Taking out some Gil he threw it back on top of the man.

"Any trouble while I was gone?" Barrett asked with a laugh.

"No, just cleaning out the scum." Denzel smiled for the first time since Barrett had known him.

****End of Flash Back** **

Denzel was smiling as he recalled the memory. He had later received a kiss from Marlene that night.

However the smile vanished as a small group of Blood guards walked in through the front door. His face harden as he said, "I'm sorry we're closed for the night."

"That's quite alright," the guards moved and an older woman came into view. "We're not staying long." Jenova said with a sickly sweet voice and a wicked grin on her face.

Denzel froze at the sight of the High Lord's mother. He wanted to give Marlene some kind of warning to run, but it was to late as she came from the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw the Guards. "May we help you?" she asked her voice a little shy.

Jenova crossed the room to her. "My, My you are a beautiful young woman." She went to touch Marlene's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Denzel's voice was dark and cruel. Jenova looked at him and out an arm around Marlene hugging her to her side. "Now, now... I wouldn't harm such a lovely little creature. We are just going for a little trip." He face lost it's smile, "You, however..." her voice turned disgusted. "are going to be escorted by these gentlemen right here." she motioned to the Blood Guards.

"I'm not going any where without Denzel!" Marlene snapped as the guards took hold of Denzel.

Jenova pulled Marlene back to here. "Oh Sweetheart...I'm afraid you are!" with that Jenova signaled for a guard to take Marlene.

"DENZEL!" Marlene screamed as the guard began to drag her away.

MARLENE! LET HER GO! He yelled as the guards held him down.

"Take him to the Dungeons...then kill him!" Jenova said as she headed for the door.

NOOOO!" screamed Marlene as she fought against her captor, who placed a white cloth over her nose and mouth.

Denzel fought as he watched her struggle then slowly black out. "MARLENE!" Denzel shoved off the guards and ran after Marlene, to get her back but he was met with Jenova. Just before he collided with her he saw a flash of silver. It was too late to change course and he felt the bite of the blade as it sank deep into his side.

He felt Jenova hold on to him as she whispered in his ear. "So rash...all to save the helpless maiden..." she clicked her tongue. "Did you love her?" Jerking the blade out she released him. Denzel staggered for a moment then dropped to his knees. He could only watch as they took her away, and through his darkening vision all he could see was Marlene's tears and as he slipped into darkness all he could hear were her screams.

**HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep its been a LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG while. SORRY!**

"_**Midgar Law stated that 'the High Lord must step down, without question, if a Royal heir is still living and the people must follow them as their new Ruler.' It does not matter if they are cruel or peaceful they have the right to take what is theirs. This is a double bladed sword, in some cases…."**_

_**-Halberer Arethian Scholar**_

"Cid let the airship down easy on the outskirts of Midgar, in the cover of the forest. "Thank you for Flying Cid Air. Now, get off my damn ship!" yelled Cid from over the intercom. Barrett and Aeris were going to go into the city to get information and to collect Marlene and Denzel. They had just gotten off the ship when they were met with Reeves. Both of them froze as the were also met with a dozen Blood Soldiers that stood behind Reeves carrying something.

Reeves drew near them and stopped, "You can not go into the city. Sephiroth has declared you all traitors and to be killed on sight. There is an hourly patrol and everyone is to be in there houses at dusk."

"So, are you here to kill us then?" asked Barrett stepping forward and glaring down at the man.

"No, I am here to kill you. I'm here to deliver what's yours and give you warning." Reeves motioned for the soldiers to come forward. As they got closer Aeris covered her mouth and Barrett face lost all expression, but horror. With them the soldiers carried Denzel's lifeless body on a stretcher.

Aeris ran to him, he was covered in blood, but she could feel a small pulse. She knew he was very weak and fading. His eyes opened softly, small half slits as he focused on Barrett's towering structure. "They…took…Marlene…I need too..." He tried to raise himself but he was held back by Aeris.

Barrett knelt next to him, out his hand on Denzel's shoulder. "We'll get her back! You rest and don't you dare give Miss Aeris trouble!" he slightly nodded as Barrett stood up. Denzel closed his eyes and fell back into darkness.

"Barrett I need to get him on the airship." Barrett felt his anger surge within him, "Go." he nodded to Aeris as she quickly lead the soldiers onto the ship. "Who did this and where is Marlene?" He growled at Reeves.

"Jenova has taken her to the Palace and is holding her there. She has decided to keep her as a pet, for the time being."

"Where is Sephiroth!" came a shout from the airship. All turned to see Cloud his eyes glowing the eerie greenish-blue. He had been heading out of the infirmary when he had met Aeris and the soldier carrying Denzel.

"Gone. He is heading to the Forgotten City." Reeves said as he started to fill them in on what had happened after the night of the ball. Sephiroth had declared that assassins from Korinth had come to kill him in the night. Also he had branded Aeris, Barrett, Denzel, Cid as traitors. However there was no mention of Zack, Tifa, or Cloud. If they had named Cloud then they knew they could not longer follow Sephiroth by Midgar Law. While Reeves re-laid all he knew to Cloud and Barrett outside, Aeris and Zack were fast at work on Denzel. Aeris was determined to save this boy, he was her friend and he was fond of him. Also she knew that Marlene would be heartbroken if she let him die.

As she mended him she filled Zack in on what had transpired. "-and Jenova has taken Marlene." Aeris said as she finished cleaning the wound and set to stitching it.

As they worked and spoke with one anther, they did not notice, Tifa, in the bed behind them begin to move. At first it was just her hand that clenched and unclenched, at the mention of Jenova's name. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open revealing black and soulless eyes. She slowly sat up on the bed, ever so slowly her head turned to the two figures across from her. Cocking her head to the side, as if to study them. Tifa's black irises looked down at the figure that lay on the bed. Her movements were almost robotic and inhuman, she registered them as no threat. Silently throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Glancing down at her state of undress, looking up and out the main door she stood and left the room, not even making a whisper of a sound.

Reeves left with his soldiers, leaving Barrett and Cloud to plan their next move. "Zack and myself will go to the Forgotten City." Cloud said his voice cold as steel.

"Alright. We will take care of that Jenova bitch!" Barrett spit out in anger, as he left Cloud and went to talk to Cid leaving Cloud to go to the infirmary. Once he entered he stopped dead. There was Aeris and Zack bandaging Denzel, but in the bed where Tifa should have been, it was now bare and the sheet that covered her was discarded on the floor.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked in a heavy tone. Aeris turned along with Zack. Their eyes widened. Aeris gave a worried shake of her head. Zack shrugged, "We didn't hear her leave."

Over the intercom, Cid's shaky voice, "Cloud… could you report to the bridge there is a urgent matter, so move your ass!"

Cloud was off in a flash. When he reached the bridge he found Cid with a pistol to his head and another gun trained on Barrett, both of which were in the hands of Tifa, dressed in black shorts, with red suspenders, and a white tang top. She looked up at Cloud and his insides ran cold. Her eyes were nothing like they had once been. They were a glossy and beaded black. Her face held no emotion, either.

Was this what Hojo spoke of? That He had taken her soul and replaced it with nothing but the instant to kill.

Cloud slowly stepped closer, easing his way to them. "Tifa…." As cloud called her name she focused the pistol from Barrett to Cloud, who froze mid-step. "The Tifa, I know doesn't use guns…she uses her fists."

"Yeah…Pistols bad….fists good." said Cid, received a quick pistol whip to his temple. "Fuckin A!"

A chuckle from Barrett, made Tifa move her gun back to him, Taking the chance Cloud moved as fast as his body would allow him. In that instant he had her disarmed and pinned against the control panel. That didn't last long as she counterattacked and pushed him back. Tifa popped her neck and walked closer to Cloud. "I see you want your rematch, now." Cloud said as he blocked her incoming attacks. As he simply blocked, he noticed that in this state she did not have control over full potential. In doing so he realized he could bring her out of this. Cloud then began to taunt her, knowing that Tifa's anger could snap her back. Drawing out her anger, he had started breaking that emotionless mask, giving him hope she was coming back to him. As she delivered a fierce attack, Cloud caught her arm and pulled her in close and covered her lips with his.

Fighting him at first, but that began to fade, along with the blackness in her eyes as her original burgundy color returned. Cloud broke away from her first, "There's my Tifa."

He looked into her eyes as tears began to gather, and knew something was wrong as the greenish-blue ate at her burgundy hue. The mako in her system was slowly warping her, he could sense it. She was not completely finished being consumed by it. She collapsed in his arms, as she wept in pain, gritting her teeth too keep from screaming. "Cloud….it burns.." She closed her eyes against the pain.

Cloud swept her up into his arms bridal style and took her back to the infirmary. Leaveing a very relived Cid and Barrett. "I'll be so glad to get back to my shop. These sons 't bitches are more trouble then there worth the sooner their gone the better."

Barrett grinned, "By the way Cid, your now an enemy of the Kingdom.." Barrett started to leave only turned his head back to say, " thought you 'ot to know…."

Cid's face was priceless as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! Those mother-" Barret closed the door to Cids rant as he heard something crash against the door.

**There you go. I'm working on my other stories or trying to at least!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys rock! **

_**Some always says that Revenge will not bring you resolve…Then they also say everyone is different…Can it be that revenge will kill one man as it will save another. That is what I hold to be true.**_

_**-Halberer Arethian Scholar**_

Once he entered the Infirmary, he was met with Aeris and Zack. Aeris had tried to help but Cloud told her there was nothing any of them could do, that his was something that had to fix itself. Zack took Aeris from the room.

Cloud had started to put Tifa down on the bed but she objected, he finally settled on to a few low med crates as he held her in his arms. "You… came...for me" she said still fighting the pain as she held on to Cloud for dear life.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I did. Had to get back what's mine."

Tifa smiled wirily," So when were…you gonna…tell me…your Highness?"

Cloud's face turned somber, "Sooner then now. I'm sorry.

She shook her head, Yes, you…should have." Cloud smiled even in pain she would still try to rile him. "Will the pain… stop soon? The smile faded from his face, and he knew he could not lie to her.

"No…it's not. It's surprising that you are still conscious, but I don't think it will last long. You'll feel like your body is being burnt from the inside out. There's nothing that can help but to wait it out." Cloud felt a weak jab at his chest.

"You have…a horrible bedside manner! Gods…forbids you...sugar coat it!" Tifa said glaring up at him.

Cloud gave a half smile. "You'd rather I lie to you!"

"Yes!" Tifa snapped

"Alright, you will feel good as new, in no time. So good in fact you'll be wishing to go through it all over."

"You suck at lying!" she punched him in the stomach, with a little more force.

Looking down he could see her fading, as her eyes drooped. "Be here.., when I wake up?"

"I'll be here. You just promise me to wake up." he said leaning down and kissing her softly. She gave a faint smile before she blacked out. Cloud knew she had only begun to feel the pain. He placed her on the bed and covered her back up with a blanket. Cloud stood watching her he knew when she woke up he would most likely be gone to fight Sephiroth. A part of him hoped she would stay asleep until he returned and dreaded it at the same time. He remembered how the man who helped him said he had been like a lifeless doll that did nothing but lay there with his eyes wide opened. He didn't want to think of that happening to her.

As he left he told Aeris that she needed to keep an eye on Tifa. If she was to begin to seize then, Aeris needed to strap her down. Changing back into his traveling clothes he gathering his buster sword, which Barrett had retrieved for him, and the things he needed for the journey. Cid had told him there was a hover craft that still ran and would get them to the Forgotten City.

Walking to the ramp, he stopped as he spied Zack already packed and leaning lazily against the wall waiting on him. "Geez, Took you forever to primp. Can we go already?"

Cloud let out a sigh. "I'm not going to have to safe you again, am I?" Zack joined his friend as they walked down the ramp together.

"That was one time! I didn't tell you to throw yourself in front of me. Besides it's not even that bad of a scar." Zack felt the air leave him as Cloud nailed him in the chest.

"What… was that for!" He choked out. As he fell behind Cloud and jogged to catch up. "Girls dig scars ya know. Tifa had seen you without your shirt right?" Zack asked it a little worried

Cloud shot him a look that said what do you think.

"See! Nothing to worry about." Zack said as they stepped into the hover craft, that sat right at the end of the ramp. Zack took the passenger seat, putting his feet up on the dash and putting his hands behind his head.

"You do know we're going to fight Sephiroth, right?" Cloud asked flicking the switched on the control panel to start the hover.

Zack shot up in his seat, "What you mean we're not going for Ice cream! You lied to me!" Zack said in a most serious voice.

"I worry about you sometimes." was all Cloud said as he shook his head.

"Good to have ya back Chief ." Zack resumed his relaxed position, with a big grin on his face.

**Sorry its short. I'm trying to make them long but I hand this funny moment pop into my head and I wanted to post. I'll try to write more later. Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Scattering your enemy will cause defeat every time. Throw their plans into chaos and you are sure to win. It is what follows the calm before a storm…**_

_**-**__**-Halberer Arethian Scholar**_

Aeris sat watching over Denzel, Zack and Cloud had not been gone long. Tifa had not moved and it frightened Aeris. She adjusted the blanket on Denzel when she heard Tifa whimper. Turning she saw Tifa began to jerk, Aeris moved to her side as she began to jerk more violently. "BARRETT!" Aeris screamed as she fought to hold Tifa down. It didn't take Barrett long to get there as he was on his way to check on them. Moving to help hold down Tifa, as Aeris began to strap her down to the bed. Tifa's cried of pain tore at both of them. Aeris began to cry as she knew there was nothing she could do but keep Tifa from hurting herself . After what felt like forever Tifa finally calmed down and her seizing began to dissipate.

"What the Hell did that monster do to her?" Barrett asked as he sat on the chair by Denzel. "Is there anything we can do for her?

Aeris shook her head. "He's did something to her that Cloud said cannot be stopped."

Denzel's eyes opened as his eyes focused he saw Barrett near him. "Marlene…. I couldn't…She was…I didn't save her…"

Barrett turned to Denzel, taking his hand in his. "Ya did good, there was nothing that ya coulda dun. You rest. Don't want Marlene to cry over ya if your still laid up." Barrett tried to get the boy back to sleep and not worry about Marlene.

Tell her…I'm sorry…" Denzel's eyes closed as he lost all his strength his boy needing rest to recover from the wound.

"Ya can tell her, ya self." Barrett stood up, looking to Aeris. "Take care of them. Cid, Vincent and I are going after Marlene. Yuffie is staying here with you.

Aeris knew she could not stop him. There was no point, she knew that he would not listen to her. Aeris just prayed that they would be safe. "I will. You two just get her back…and come back."

Barrett gave her a smile. 'Don't worry we will do just fine." With that Barrett took off out the door. He and Cid were going to sneak into the Midgar and get Marlene out of the clutches of Jenova's dirty hands.

* * *

In the palace at Midgar, Marlene had been locked in one of the upper rooms of the castle. She lay on the bed crying as she could not let go the image of Denzel laying on the ground dying. She thought he was dead that he was still at 7th Heaven. No one had found him, no one was will know he is there to help him.

The doors to the room opened , Jenova walked in with a happy grin on her face, as she carried a dress. "I have a present for you, Pet." She stopped as she heard Marlene's cries.

"I am not YOUR PET!" Marlene screamed at the woman as tears ran down her face. Sitting up as Jenova crossed the room to the bed.

"Come now, why are there still tears? I have a dress that you must try on." Jenova sat down on the bed by Marlene, who turned her head from Jenova. The older woman's face grew angry. "He is stone cold dead and you are sniveling like a baby. You think that will bring him back?"

Marlene wanted to scratch out this woman's eyes. She had taken Denzel from her and locked her in a room to be her pet. Marlene was not naturally hateful or harsh but her world felt like it was crumbling around her. "Leave me alone, or let me go!"

Jenova scoffed. "Get over yourself child." Jenova got to her feet. "Now put this on before I become cross and punish you!" She laid the dress out on the bed, not wanting to listen to this child any longer. She thought about removing her tongue so she would not be so loud, but she liked to break her toys, not disfigure them.

"I will not wear it!" Marlene said a final time as she glared at Jenova.

"Put on the dress. We will be having guests soon and we must always dress for company." Jenova smiled sickly sweet. "I will send someone to check on you soon." She left the room and locked it once more.

Marlene threw the dress to the floor and got off the bed she began to search the room for something she could use to get her out of their or use as a weapon. She would stop her crying. Not for Jenova, but because Denzel would want her to be strong and not some cry baby.

Aeris had fallen asleep sometime after Cid and Barrett had left. Yuffie had stopped in to check on them and see if Aeris needed anything before she went to go keep watch outside, just in case. Aeris felt someone grab her and cover her mouth, jarring her from her nap. Her eyes snapped open, only to meet the greenish-blue eyes of Kadaja. His eerie laughter filled the room. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Aeris fought against Kadaja's hold and tried to shove him off. She tired ever move she could to get him off of her.

"You really should stop fighting me." He laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here for Tifa."

Aeris beat her hands against Kadaja's chest to no avail. "Now, now don't be rude. The little ninja girl was rude. She paid for it." Kadaja said with wicked laughter. Aeris feared the worst, by the tone of his voice.

"I am just here to take you to face your punishment for stealing what is mine. You naughty girl." He drug Aeris with him to Tifa's side. The girl was still sleeping. "Is she not beautiful. More so when Hojo's experiment is complete." Kadaja put his cheek against Aeris' as he gazed down at Tifa. "I'm going to make her mine! Brother will not be able to stop me this time.

Aeris felt her insides run cold as he talked about Tifa, with Cloud and Zack so far away and Barrett and the others gone. There was no way that they would be saved. Suddenly Kadaja cried out in pain and released Aeris. Looking up she saw Denzel holding a blade in Kadaja's back.

Kadaja back handed Denzel into the wall. "Guards!" He screamed which was followed by Blood Core men filing into the room. "Take that woman and the boy!" Pulling the blade from his back Kadaja dropped it.

Blood Core guards grabbed Aeris and Denzel. Taking them out of the airship and putting them into a wagon. Kadaja carried Tifa off the airship turning back to look up at the ship, then to his guards. "Throw the ninja in there and burn it!

* * *

Just outside the Forgotten City, Cloud and Zack parked the hover craft. They moved through the trees til they came to Sephiroth's camp. Cloud pushed Zack into the brush as guards turned their way.

"We need a distraction." Cloud said in a whisper, as he looked out and began to figure out a strategic plan of attack.

"What we need is you do give someone warning before you shove them into a bush!" Zack whispered harshly. "I think I have a thorn in my ass!"

Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack. "Knock it off, Zack this is serious!"

'Alright, Alright." Zack said as he sat up on his knee and looked out over the bush. "I'll take those two over there and you can have the other twenty."

Cloud gave him a glare.

"Fine, Fine. you take those two over there and I'll take the other twenty." Zack said with a sigh, but saw Cloud's glare again, "Alright! I'll take them all on provide you with a distraction and you can have Sephiroth. Geez, make me do all the work!"Zack grumbled as he pulled his sword off his back. "Just know. If I take out all these guys and you blow this with Mr high and mighty I'm not talking to you!

"If I blow this, I'll no doubt be dead." Cloud said dully.

"The I won't have to worry about talking to you will I!" Zack snapped back and stuck out his tongue.

As Zack got ready to got out there he looked to Cloud. "Hey Cloud..." Zack said looking to his life long friend with a half smile. "Don't blow this." He held out his fist to Cloud.

"Don't worry, I won't" Cloud bumped Zack's fist with his. Zack nodded and then stood up, his massive sword, on his shoulder. Walking into the camp with no fear." I must warn you...You all are about to get your asses kicked."

Then it began.

**Woot another one done! **


End file.
